Honoring Vows
by Eternity's Angel of Mercy
Summary: Takes place after last episode, SPOILERS! After the battle between Kyo and Kyoshiro, Yuya claims that she can love the winner wholeheartedly, with no regrets... but when the loser comes into light, can she simply walk away from him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is here simply for the purpose of not getting me sued. I don't own _SDK_, or Kyo sobs or any other character to arrive in this story. This is simply for entertainment during my long, uneventful summer. Please R&R! 

**Oh, the first part IS A FLASHBACK INTO THE SERIES! This first chapter deals a lot in the very end of the last episode, but I have some original parts, too. The next chapter will be purely from my imagination. **

**Honoring Vows **

**Chapter 1**

_I'm sorry I don't show you  
And if I find that you ain't by me  
I'm afraid no one will know the things you see._

From the song "Just the Way You Are" by the Goo Goo Dolls

****

__

_"Would you truly be able to love the winner, Yuya?"_

_"Yes! If I lost Kyo, the pain would be just as bad had I lost Kyoshiro, Migeira! …But I know we-the winner and I - can overcome that loss… together."_

**_…_**

"Medicine!" Yuya called out, already winded. Shehad half a mind to throw down the medicine box –how it gave her back pains!- and leave it up to _him_ to find _her_, not the other way around.

Almost twenty minutes had gone by, and still no sign of him. Yuya was used to his abrupt wonder-off-in-any-given-direction, but he had never strayed far.

Yuya came to a place where the heavily wooded side of the road thinned and tapered, allowing the sight of a rushing river. A dark figure seemed to loom beside the water, looking lost in thought.

A smile broke across Yuya's face. "There you are!" she yelled, breaking into a run. The weight on her back was all but forgotten. "I've been looking all over for you, and you're lazing by the river!"

He turned, slowly, and smiled. The sight always caught her breath. The smiles were too rare to not treasure. "Yuya."

After so many years, here she was with the bounty she had once planned on turning in: Kyoshiro Mibu. He had changed since the first time she had met him. The carefree medicine peddler was gone, leaving a mellow, ex-samurai in its place. He was calm, self-possessed, exactly as he had been before Seikigahara's meteor had hit.

Kyoshiro took the medicine box off of her back for her, saying in a calm voice laced with sleepy boredom, "Did we sell anything?"

"_We_ didn't sell anything!" Yuya teased, casting him a playful smile. "_I_ sold sleeping aids while _you_ stared at the river." Yuya yawned, sitting down on a rock and stretching. "Sometimes I wonder what Kyo would think, seeing me walking around carrying medicine supplies."

Only when Kyoshiro didn't answer did Yuya realize her mistake. _Kyo._ She had never mentioned the other man in his presence, not thinking it the wisest thing to do. Now she _knew_ it wasn't.

Kyoshiro's expression of lazy contentedness had slipped into something harder, a bit colder. His baby blue eyes seemed distant, dreamy almost, only there was only hatred and something close to pain in them.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Yuya began, worried that Kyoshiro would fall back into the indifferent samurai she knew he once was.

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted as he began to walk further downstream. His voice was gruff as he continued over his shoulder, "It's not as if I didn't know that you thought about him."

With any other person, Yuya would have run to comfort them. Maybe even point out that it was a simple slip-up that meant nothing. The only problem was that Kyoshiro wasn't any other person, and the slip-up _did_ mean something.

**_…_**

"Medicine!"

At the sound of Yuya's voice, Benitora hastened out of his battle armor, yelling out commands and cursing himself and Yukimura, and the entire war.

**_…_**

"Medicine!"

Yukimura heard the voice, as well, just as he and the entire Sanada clan were riding to storm Beitora's castle. He called the entire regiment to a halt, glancing over his shoulder to Sasuke and Saizo.

Obviously, the two were just as alarmed as he was.

"Was that-" Sasuke began, amber eyes confused.

"Lady Yuya?" Saizo finished, looking just as befuddled. Had Yukimura not also been as anxious as they were, he would have laughed at how odd his companions looked.

Yukimura heard the confusion of the regiment, wanting to know why they had been called to a halt with victory just around the corner. The voices rose when a lone figure on horseback came from within the fortress, galloping toward the group.

Yukimura rode up to meet the rider, whom was none other than Tokugawa Hidetada. _Benitora_.

"It's been a while," Yukimura said, voice as light and cheerful as he could make it.

"Did you hear it, Yukimura?" Benitora began, getting straight to the reason he had come, "Did you hear her, too, or is this battle going to my head?"

Yukimura dropped his smile and contemplated Benitora with hard, sapphire eyes. The ruler had gained many worry-lines but had somehow maintained his air of boyish charm. "I heard her, as well, old friend," he finally alleged with a sigh.

Benitora's gaze swept over the Sanada warriors, eyes resting on Sasuke and Saizo. "I… I think this is a sign, Yukimura. Maybe you don't believe in them, but I do. I am not going to fight you; not today, not like this. Now while Miss Yuya's voice is ringing in the air."

Yukimura stared at Benitora's unsmiling face, the blatant adoration for Miss Yuya laced through his words.

Yukimura chuckled softly, running a hand through his black hair. "That same thought crossed my own mind, in all truthfulness." He turned his horse to the Sanada and, after a brief hesitation, called, "FALL BACK!"

Yukimura looked over to his two faithful servants, whom he thought more of as friends, and ordered, "Sasuke, Saizo, I want you two to tell the others that they are not permitted to leave the encampment for any reason, understand? When you are finished with that, return here. I think we will be visiting an old friend."

"But Yukimura, the men won't under-" Sasuke began, only to be cut off by Saizo.

"We obey Lord Yukimua's orders, Sasuke. Come."

The boy nodded and kicked his horse's flanks hard, turning it toward the retreating Sanada warriors. Saizo followed suit.

Yukimura watched the two leave with undiluted respect before turning his gaze back to Benitora. "Well then, shall we go find Miss Yuya?"

_Author's Note:_

First off, this is my first _Samurai Deeper Kyo _fanfiction, but I hope it meets the other authors' standards! I **_adore_** Kyo, both the series and the character. Also, I hope I don't stray into the out-of-character that I try to always avoid in any fanfic. If I do, let me know. Criticism is welcome, but please no FLAMES. My poor innocent heart can't take the abuse, lol.

Leave reviews and I might think about updating soon! ;)

Love love,

Eternity


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own it, okay? Okay. I don't own the song quote, either, so don't rub it in. Let's move on now. :) I hope you enjoy the story. 

**Honoring Vows **

Chapter 2

_This is the last time_

_That I'm ever gonna give in tonight._

_Are there angels or devils crawling here?_

_I just want to know what blurs and what is clear - to see._

From the song "Angels or Devils" by Dishwalla

Kyoshiro had returned as the sun was setting, chattering about the war that was raging right above the river bed, about the trees that grew around the river, and so on. There hadn't been a single mention of Kyo.

Kyoshiro had lied down after a meager supper of vegetable soup, gazing up at the stars. Yuya had lied beside him, feeling his arms envelope her, holding her close. She waited until his breathing deepened and heart slowed before pulling out of his embrace.

She had walked down to the river, where she now sat watching the moon's reflection in the water.

She saw something shimmering in the reflection of the trees. Something that looked vaguely like a katana.

_They're back, _she thought, sighing deeply. There would be no sleep for her tonight.

She turned, slowly, looking up into the leafy branches. There it was, the edge of a katana glittering in the moonlight.

Before she could even discern the person undoubtedly holding it, the katana was sheathed. A rustle of leaves told her what she could not see: the person had gone… for the moment.

She knew he –or she- would be back. They always were.

More than a bit unnerved, Yuya returned to the camp Kyoshiro had set up for them. She lied down beside him again, eyes and ears alert for signs of unwanted visitors.

**_…_**

****

By the time Kyoshiro had awoken, Yuya was sitting beside the fire, warming something in her small cooking pan. From the smell of it, it was most probably the simple vegetable soup from the previous night.

Kyoshiro took the moment to watch Yuya without her knowledge. She was gazing into the fire, glassy-eyed. There was the beginning of shadows under her eyes and her yukata was rumpled.

Another sleepless night.

Kyoshiro knew that it wasn't dreams that kept her up. That lie was easy to see through.

He also knew that they were being followed, being watched. But he was not quite sure by whom…

He had expected it to be one of the Sanadas at first; probably Sasuke, maybe Saizo. But the aura for this person was different, unreadable. Kyoshiro had a feeling that it was one of Benitora's –or should he say Tokugawa Hidetada's?- men. They would have a reason to keep tabs on him; after all, he was on their land, unannounced, during a land dispute.

Yuya caught sight of Kyoshiro and smiled, but it lacked her usual warmth. "I didn't realize you were awake."

"Bad dreams again?" he questioned, regarding her with cool, blue eyes.

Yuya's smile wilted slightly as she pretended to fret over the warming food. "Um, yes. Sorry if I woke you," she added, as if trying to change the conversation.

There was an uncomfortable silence; there had been a lot of those in the past week. Ever since their would-be assailant had started following them. But then there were times like yesterday afternoon, where the two enjoyed one another's company. They would laugh and tease, and in those moments, life seemed perfect.

In those moments, Kyoshiro could almost forget the way she looked at him sometimes –as if she was yearning for something _deeper_ within him.

And it was at times like those that he knew she wanted Kyo.

He took the bowl of stew she offered him, sipping the hot broth without much vigor. The thought had made him lose his appetite.

"I'll take the pack this morning," he offered, voice purposely gentle. He took up the medicine box before leaning down, kissing Yuya. He could feel her relief at the affectionate gesture, but it still wasn't as strong as it once was. "Try to get some rest, alright?"

Yuya smiled, settling back into the bark of a large tree, sipping her own stew. "Be careful," she said without thinking. As far as she knew, Kyoshiro had no idea about the katana-wielding stranger who had been spying on her from the trees every night.

Kyoshiro nodded, not seeming the least bit surprised by her request.

**_…_**

****

Horses' hooves alerted Yuya of people approaching. Many of the villagers had come to their encampment to buy medicines, but none could afford horses. What she saw round the corner made her breath catch.

"Miss Yuya!"

Benitora hopped off of his horse, tossing the reigns to Sasuke, who looked more than a bit disgruntled at the gesture. Benitora, who was practically yelling how wonderful it was to see her beautiful face again, swept Yuya into a fierce hug.

Yukimura smiled at her from the top of his horse. "It's good to see you are doing well, Miss Yuya."

Yuya laughed, disentangling herself from Benitora. "My goodness, you're all here! Yukimura, Benitora, Sasuke and Saizo!" Yukimura, Sasuke and Saizo dismounted, all smiling.

"We heard you calling out about medicine," Yukimura explained, his lips quirking in an ironic smile, "and decided to put the war on hold to come visit you. So, where's Kyoshiro?"

**_…_**

****

"What do you mean, Benitora? There's no way that you are the shogun to the Tokugawa clan!" Yuya exclaimed as they all sat around the night's meal fire.

Kyoshiro, who had returned around noon, laughed. "You mean you never told her, Benitora?"

Benitora only shrugged, grinning guiltily.

"You all knew?" Yuya cried, seeming abashed but amused all the same. "Wh… why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It didn't seem all that important compared to the multiple threats of Oda Nobunaga's resurrection," Yukimura said absently, a good-natured smile on his face.

"So… that means that the two of you… Yukimura and Benitora… are at war with one another?" Yuya asked. The atmosphere mellowed at the voicing of the words.

"Why, yes, we are!" Yukimura said brightly. "It's much more fun when you know that you will be fighting an opponent who already knows your strengths and weaknesses." As he spoke, a suddenly somber Benitora stood and walked down to the water's edge and out of earshot.

Yukimura, as if having no one to fool anymore, let his smile drop. "To tell you the absolute truth, Lady Yuya… I'd forgotten Benitora as a friend. He had become a simple acquaintance in my mind… until I heard your voice." His eyes sparkled in the firelight. "Your voice, that one, simple link to the past, made me remember how much you all meant to me." He stood quickly and went to join Benitora on the bank.

Sasuke finished his bowl of rice and miso soup before taking up the cup of sake Yuya had offered him. "We'd all forgotten," he said softly. "After being away from all of you, we'd forgotten how amazing it was _to_ be with you." He watched as Yukimura and Benitora began to walk back toward the fire, laughing about something.

"Do you see?" Sasuke continued, "Those two… they're like friends again. Real friends; friends that don't betray one another, or stab each other in the back. I don't think an actual war can be fought when you can laugh and socialize with the opposing side."

"Oh Sasuke!" Yukimura chided playfully, "Give it a rest! None of us understand that philosophical jargon of yours, anyway," he said, pulling the boy close and mussing up his hair.

"Yukimura, you jerk, let me go!" Sasuke exclaimed, struggling to get out of Yukimura's one-arm grip around his waist.

Yuya smiled, both because of the good company, and because Kyoshiro's arms were warm and safe around her. For once, she might be able to sleep easily.

**_…_**

****

When Yuya awoke, the fire was nothing but glowing embers. The moon, though, was out in all its pale glory, radiating muted light on the four newcomers to Yuya and Kyoshiro's encampment.

Sasuke slept deeply, curled up in a fetal position, arched back against Yukimura's side. Yukimura lied on his back, arms rested like a living pillow under his head, a small smile on his face. _The man still smiles even when he sleeps_, Yuya thought with a lethargic grin. Saizo lied on Yukimura's other side, sword held possessively against his chest. Even in sleep, he was ever protective of Yukimura. Benitora lied near the fire, sprawled out as if he was trying to take up as much space as humanly possible.

Yuya rolled over, ready to fall back into a deep sleep, when she realized Kyoshiro was not beside her. She sat up quickly, only to see Kyoshiro, sword out, talking with another man whose back faced her.

"So you've finally come out of hiding." That came from Kyoshiro.

"You know why I am here."

_That voice! _Yuya thought, eyes widening. But there was no way… surely he was dead! Kyoshiro would have never left him alive! But it was. Kyo. _Her _Kyo. The one she had promised to stand beside forever…

"I've heard stories that said he was still alive," a voice whispered in Yuya's ear. Yukimura had awakened and was now sitting beside her, Saizo awake and alert on her other side. "I didn't believe them, of course. I figured Kyoshiro would never have been stupid enough to spare him." His eyes glittered in the pale moonlight, a smile of fascination on his face.

"I can't believe he would come here, looking for a fight," Saizo said.

"It suddenly seems so obvious to me now," Yukimura murmured.

"What does?" Yuya asked, watching as the two men at the river began to circle one another.

"The reason as to why Kyo is here," Yukimura continued. His eyes turned on Yuya, smile widening. "He wants you back… and he is willing to kill Kyoshiro for you."

_Author's Note:_

Dun-dun-dun… Yes, lovely Kyo has arrived! And he is P-I-S-S-E-D! What will happen? Who will win? Will there be blood drawn? Will Yuya stop the fight? Will Yukimura EVER stop smiling? **_WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!_**

Leave lots of reviews and you'll find out! ;)

Love love,

Eternity


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. The song quote is "Damaged" by Plumb.

Read on!

**Honoring Vows**

Chapter 3

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say_

_And you can't take back what you've taken away_

_'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me._

From the song "Damaged" by Plumb

"You made one vital mistake when dealing with me, Kyoshiro… you always do," Kyo murmured, grinning at the solemn man standing across from him.

"And I suppose you will tell me what that is?" Kyoshiro asked, voice hollow.

"You always do something to piss me off." With that, Kyo lunged at Kyoshiro, blade coming down on the other man's with a metallic clang. "First you defeated me at Seikigahara," he hissed through his teeth, a manic smile on his face. He disentangled his sword from Kyoshiro's, going for a swipe at his stomach, which Kyoshiro dodged with ease.

"Then, you hid my body," Kyo continued, swiping the air just in front of Kyoshiro's face, making the other man stumble backward. "And then, you sealed me in your body, thinking that I could never get out." After a pause, Kyo said softly, voice a gentle jeer, "And I suppose I proved you wrong there, didn't I?"

Kyoshiro regained his composure and launched himself at his adversary. Kyo blocked before spinning around, bringing his sword is a graceful arc with him. The blade cut deep into Kyoshiro's side, making him let out a hiss of pain and fall backward. "And remember that time in the forest, when Akira told you that Yuya had been killed?"

Kyoshiro stared up at Kyo, something like guilt in his eyes.

"Do you remember?!" Kyo yelled, impatience lacing into a feverishly pleased voice.

"Yes," Kyoshiro said, getting to his feet and lunging with his sword again. He knew Yuya and the others were awake. He had heard the whispers coming from Yuya and Yukimura. He didn't want her to hear this; he didn't want her to know-

"And do remember how you _hardly cared _that she was dead?" Kyo continued, unabashed, using his strength to push Kyoshiro back. "Do you remember how you were slightly disconcerted that such a pretty face was wasted? Do you remember how hard I fought you, how I wanted to rip and tear that damnable pupil of mine limb from limb? Do you remember?!" His voice softened, becoming less agitated and a bit more rational. "I was the one who cared for her. The only person you have ever cared for was Sakuya."

**_…_**

****

Yuya could hardly breathe. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't understand it… what was going on? Yuya got to her feet quickly, wavering.

Yukimura was standing beside her, one hand on her shoulder, the other on her hip, steadying her swaying. "Is something the matter, Lady Yuya?"

"Is it true?" Yuya managed to choke out. "Is that what happened… while I was bound by Akira's ice? Is that what happened in the Sea of Trees?"

Yukimura nodded, eyes never leaving hers.

"I need… I need to get away from here." Yuya pulled away from Yukimura. The air was suddenly too hot, too stifling.

_All of the things Kyo said… all of it is true._

Yuya struggled to breathe normally past all of the thoughts swimming through her head. She stumbled away from the riverbed, heading toward the road.

Yukimura watched her go before leaning down to Saizo, whispering, "Follow her. Don't be noticed. I don't think she would appreciate being spied on in such a moment of turmoil."

Saizo disappeared with a dull glimmer.

Yukimura turned his attention back to Kyo and Kyoshiro, a small grin on his lips. This battle looked very promising.

**_… _**

****

A twig snapped behind her.

Yuya jumped at the noise. She had just begun to calm herself into a state of relaxation and now this! She turned, seeing a shadow coming toward her through the dark trees. She watched as the figure, now distinguishable as Kyo, stopped a few paces away. He seemed to teeter for a moment before he collapsed at the tree's trunk. He leaned back against the bark, breath coming in shallow gasps. His head was bowed over and his sword clutched close to his chest. The image brought back memories.

_You were sitting like that… Just like that… the first time I tried to kiss you. _Yuya thought. The memory brought a blush to her cheeks. He had rejected her then, hadn't he? Wouldn't pulling a sword on her and threatening to kill her count as rejection?

"So why this, all of a sudden?" She found herself asking aloud. _I'm just like I was then; a little girl in the ways of relationships… God, I don't even know what the hell I am doing! Why am I talking to him, why am I not checking on Kyoshiro, why don't I even care how Kyoshiro is, why do I care more for this snide samurai than the sweet medicine man, why why why why…?_

Her thoughts were shattered by Kyo's voice.

"I would have come sooner, had I been able to walk."

That made Yuya pause. "From… from the fight with Kyoshiro? Seven years ago?"

"He knew better than to leave me fully functional," Kyo murmured, voice cold and indifferent. "He probably thought I would have died out there in the snow… but, he does always make a mistake that gives me the will to stay alive."

Yuya remained silent but thoughtful. _After hearing Kyo's conversation with Kyoshiro, I can only imagine that Kyoshiro's 'mistake' was taking me away from Kyo._

"…Are you hurt?" Yuya asked, becoming worried as she watched Kyo's chest rise and fall quickly. He was clutching his shoulder, breathing ragged.

Kyo smiled, but it looked more like an upturned grimace to Yuya. "Only a scratch." Yuya heard the silently added, _compared to your medicine man, _in his tone. She ignored it; there was medicine back at camp to heal Kyoshiro. There was none here to heal Kyo.

She slowly approached him, sitting to his left. "May I see?" she asked, remember how he had warned her _"If you come near me again without my permission, you will die."_ He removed his hand from his shoulder, allowing her access to the wound.

She pulled back the neck of his haori to see where his red armor came just short of his shoulder. There, on the flesh just past the armor, was a deep gash. "We need to get this stitched up," she said, voice soft. "We have to go back to the camp."

"No…"

"But, Kyo, your wounds-"

"To hell with the wounds. Come with me."

Yuya looked up at him sharply. "What?" She couldn't believe it… had he just suggested…?

He looked at her, crimson eyes burning with an emotion she couldn't quite place. "I am leaving here and I want you to come with me."

_Author's Note:_

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Another CLIFFHANGER! LOL. Do you all hate me yet? :D

If you all haven't noticed, _I UPDATE FAST!_ Lol, that's mostly because I am trying to write the entire story in a week so I won't get sick of the plot (does that ever happen to any of you? You hate the plot before you even finish it?) It's a common occurrence with me; just look at my stories! Most are one shots, and only half of the chapter stories are finished!

Anyways! Leave reviews to find out what happens!!!

Love love,

Eternity


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Here we go: Idon'towntheanimeSamuraiDeeperKyo, IwishIdid, butIdon't. Don'townthesongquote, either, sodon'tsuemeplease. LEGAL DISCLAIMER: DONE. 

READ ON and ENJOY!

**Honoring Vows**

Chapter 4

_Truthfully, I can't ignore you, cause I've been waiting for you._

_Truthfully, I'm not desperate; I haven't changed my mind since we first met,_

_But the last thing that I want to do is to tell you that I'm right for you._

From the song "Truthfully" by Lisa Loeb

""I am leaving… and I want you to come with me."

Yuya stared into Kyo's fiery gaze, feeling lost –not for the first time that night- and confused. "Kyo, I…" She went silent, eyes gazing past the man who had haunted her dreams for the seven years since their meeting. "Why?" She looked back to him, her eyes cloudy. "Why do you want me to come with you?"

She had heard him blatantly confess his feelings for her to Kyoshiro, but that wasn't the same. She wanted to hear the words spoken _to her_. Maybe they'd seem more real that way.

Kyo stared at her, his expression hard. He then looked away, across the road, as if searching for the right words to say. At first Yuya thought he would clam-up and leave, but after a moment he replied. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. Whenever you weren't by my side, I wondered if you were hurt. When Kyoshiro left me bleeding in the snow, I kept thinking, '_I have to get up. I have to go to Yuya._' When I was lying in that damned hospital for an entire year, I couldn't get your face out of my mind. You damn near drove me insane."

"So you mean… over the course of time since we've met… I've changed your feelings toward me?" Yuya asked past a lump in her throat. It was most probably her heart that sat there; choking her words, making her sound like a fool…

"No," he said, voice gruff. "I haven't changed my mind since we first met. You are still a simple woman who can't stand on her own and needs protecting…" he turned his crimson eyes on her, continuing, "But I have grown to expect –and even… enjoy…" he said the last word with a bit of difficulty, "being the protector…" He sighed, looking away again. "I want you to come with me," he repeated.

_Yes! Oh god, yes, yes I will! _She thought with eagerness, but then… _What will Kyoshiro think?_ She pondered, biting her lower lip. _No matter what I say, he means something to me, too. I've spent the past seven years with him… I can't just run off without his knowing!_

"I need to talk to Kyoshiro," she said, eyes going downcast. "I… I've been with him for so long… he at least needs closure." _Or as much closure as I can give in this situation, _she thought wryly.

Kyo stood; he seemed a bit disheartened, but nonetheless collected. "Try to make it short," he said curtly, holding onto his injured shoulder. "I need this stitched up."

**_… _**

****

Saizo returned to the camp, looking aghast.

"What is it, Saizo?" Yukimura asked, looking up from tending Kyoshiro's wounds. The man had passed out cold; whether from the pain of being stitched up or weariness, Yukimura did not know.

"It's Lady Yuya and Kyo, my Lord," he whispered, voice reverent, as if he was speaking to a God. "He asked her to run away with him."

Yukimura stared with cool sapphire eyes at Saizo before doubling over in laughter.

Saizo looked appalled. "My Lord! There is nothing funny about this situation!" Saizo exclaimed, watching as Yukimura threw his head back in mirth. "Miss Yuya will be spirited away and Lord Kyoshiro will never hear from her again!"

Yukimura paused to catch his breath, winded from his laughter. "Oh, Saizo! Don't you see? I had my suspicions, but now it seems all the more clearer! Kyo, not Kyoshiro, loved Yuya. Kyoshiro was, and most probably still is, in love with Lady Sakuya… whole-heartedly."

"Then why is he with Lady Yuya now? Why is he not with-"

"Kyoshiro?" Yuya's voice called from beyond the trees. "Kyoshiro, are you alright?"

Yukimura distinctly heard Kyo, scoffing, "Woman, I already assured you that I left him alive."

The two figures appeared, coming over to the fire Sasuke had rekindled. There was blood dripping down Kyo's left arm, but other than that, he looked fine. Yuya, on the other hand, was pale and shaky. Yukimura had no doubt that a confrontation was about to occur.

"If I must say so, Saizo, I think tonight was a very good one to drop by our friends' camp," he whispered, a small smile twitching his lips. "I haven't seen this much drama played out in one night for… well, for seven years!" Saizo nodded glumly.

"Don't worry, Lady Yuya," Yukimura said brightly, "Kyoshiro Mibu is alive and well, but currently unconscious. Maybe you could take a moment to fill us in on what is happening?" He said the last very sweetly; it wouldn't have surprised anyone if he had batted his eyelashes in innocence.

"Nothing is happening," Kyo began, sitting by the fire and removing his white haori, "except me bleeding to death," he added as a reminder to Yuya of his injury.

Yuya saw Kyoshiro stirring and asked Yukimura if he would be kind enough to bandage Kyo while she spoke to Kyoshiro. He agreed with a pleasant smile. Saizo followed his master to the other side of the fire, where Kyo sat. Sasuke was busying himself with sharpening his katana, pretending not to hear anything that was going on. Benitora was still blessedly asleep.

"Kyoshiro?" Yuya whispered, kneeling beside him. "Kyoshiro, are you awake?"

Kyoshiro's eyes opened slowly, the drowning-blue color swimming in a mist of pain. "Yuya…" he murmured, struggling to sit up. Yuya helped him lean against the trunk of a tree, telling him to stay calm and that everything was all right.

"Where's Kyo?" He asked, one hand holding his side, the other hanging limply.

"He's getting stitched up by Yukimura," she answered, unease slipping into her gut. Was she really going to leave him? _Could_ she leave Kyoshiro, after all of these years?

The better question was: _Could she simply leave Kyo?_

_Author's Note:_

Oh I am EVIL! Gosh, I love leaving you all in suspense. So, what will Yuya's decision be (It isn't that hard to figure out when I put the pairing right there on the title page, but oh well) ? Will Kyo simmer down? What will Kyoshiro do if ( cough when cough ) Yuya leaves with Kyo? What about the WAR that is supposed to be raging? Will Benitora prevail and wipe out the Sanada clan, Yukimura included? Either way, someone must die…

Also, **thanks a BUNCH to all of my reviewers**. You make my day bright. : )

**A HUGE, tremendous thank-you ElfMaiden25**!!! You have been a huge inspiration to me; you've been there to help me edit, to talk over ideas with, to laugh with, and to discuss MAJOR plot holes with. : ) Thank you for your time and support!

Tune in next time!…. Leave a review, too!

Love love,

Eternity


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gods, doesn't GET IT BY NOW?! I don't own anything here besides the plot! 

Happy Reading!

**Honoring Vows**

Chapter 5

_Oh I live a lie, oh I live a lie, oh why even try?_

_I've been leaving thoughts below,_

_Still I feel I should know-_

From the song "Live a Lie," by Default

"Kyo asked me to leave with him. Tonight."

There it was. Simple. Blunt. To the point… But also cold and indifferent.

Yuya could hardly believe that it was her voice uttering those words. It sounded like something Kyo would say.

Kyoshiro looked at her as if trying to see into her soul through her eyes. She wanted to look away; but in doing so she feared breaking something fragile between the two. The link that they somehow shared could not be broken; she wouldn't let it.

Kyoshiro was the first to look away, his gaze sweeping over the river. "I should have known it was him following us… but I never thought he could have lived. I never thought he would care enough to track us down, even if he _did_ live…" Kyoshiro mumbled, more to himself than to Yuya.

"I think I should go with him, Kyoshiro," Yuya continued, outwardly unabashed. Inside she felt as if she was dying; as if she was slowly ripping out half of her heart and offering it back to him.

It was then that she realized what the problem was.

She was in love with the both of them.

**_…_**

****

Yukimura watched the two talk through the flickering firelight. Had he not been so keen on giving them privacy, he would have tried reading their lips. _Anything that passes between those two now is of no concern to me, _he kept reminding himself.

Kyo twined a bandage around his shoulder, keeping it tight against the skin, seeming to not care what the two said, either. Sasuke was still sharpening his katana, Saizo fidgeting beside Yukimura, and Benitora snoring fitfully near the fire.

**_…_**

****

"If that's what you want, go ahead," Kyoshiro replied after a stretch of two or three minutes.

"Do… do you still love Lady Sakuya?" Once Yuya had asked that simple question, it felt like a weight had been lifted. She had solicited herself with that question so many times over the past years. _Does he regret coming with me? Does he miss Sakuya?_

"…Yes."

"Why did you come with me, then?" Yuya asked. She wasn't angry… not really. It was more shock and relief at that moment. She was finally getting the answers she had wanted and deserved.

"I can't explain… I suppose you could say I was honor bound." Kyoshiro gazed up at the woman with whom he had shared seven years of companionship. _For what? In the end, were these seven years worth anything besides keeping a promise?_ He thought to himself.

"What do you mean, _honor bound_?" Yuya questioned. She wasn't sure if she was annoyed or calmed. On one end, she had been living a lie. On the other, she now had an excuse to go to Kyo.

Kyoshiro sighed, leaning his head back on the tree trunk. "After I fought with Kyo in the snow, I went to speak with Lady Sakuya." Yuya nodded, recalling the event. "She bade me to watch over you and take care of you. Like me, she had expected Kyo to be dead. She thought it was only right that I come to you, seeing as you sacrificed so much for me, thinking you were doing it for Kyo."

Yuya nodded, remembering the words Sakuya had said to her_. "I chose to tell you about your brother's death because… I wanted to ask your forgiveness. Of the Mibu tribe, and of Kyoshiro." _Had what she really meant been, "_I want to make it up to you for your brother's death, so I offer you my soul mate"? _It made no sense! _Who would give up the man they loved?_

"I see," Yuya lied. She still didn't understand. Either way, she had been with a man who had not loved her for too many years.

Now, there was a man who blatantly challenged anyone who stood between them. _I would be insane to _not_ go to Kyo, wouldn't I?_

Benitora jerked himself into wakefulness with a loud snore. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and saying loudly, "What the hell's going on? Why are you all awake? You having some sort of campfire congregation?" On closer inspection, his eyes widened and he yelped, "What the _hell_ is _he_ doing here?!" upon seeing Kyo.

Yuya stood, walking over to the others. She cast a conspicuous glance at each person before sighing. "I… I'm ready, Kyo."

Kyo stood, casting a parting smirk to everyone in turn. "I would say goodbye, but I have a feeling we will be seeing all of you again." With that, he turned toward the road, Yuya following.

Benitora stared in confusion at the two retreating backs. "Did I miss somethin' here? Why the _hell_ is he taking off with Miss Yuya?"

Yukimura heaved a great sigh, getting to his feet. "I suggest, Tokugawa Hidetada, that you return to your palace and arm yourself. The Sanada will be marching on your fortress at noon," he said pleasantly, as if speaking of the weather. He then turned to Kyoshiro. "If you would like, you are welcome in my encampment. You can rest while the battle is waged," Yukimura offered.

"No, he can stay with me, in the castle," Benitora argued, standing. "Hell, I have plenty of room in my castle-"

"-Which will soon be my castle," Yukimura butted in with a smile.

"-and it is a lot more comfortable than sleeping on the ground with those army buffoons," Benitora continued, scowling at Yukimura's remark.

"That may be, but the castle is where the battle would be. Don't you want to make sure Kyoshiro is safely away from the battle?" Yukimura questioned, smiling winningly as Benitora nodded reluctantly.

Kyoshiro looked between Yukimura, Benitora, and his empty camp. Maybe company would be a good thing.

"Yukimura, I think I would like to come with you… if you could help me up?" He asked, referring to his injury.

"But of course," Yukimura said, leaning down and taking Kyoshiro's arm, placing it around his shoulder. He hefted the man before casting his flawless smile to Benitora. "Until tomorrow, old friend."

Benitora nodded. "Until tomorrow."

_Author's Note:_

I decided to give you all a break; no real cliffy-hanger on this one. BUT… _WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE BATTLE?!_

_Next chapter, Chapter 6, the Sanada ride against the Tokugawa… Friend vs. friend, brother-in-arms vs. brother-in-arms… And who will triumph? _

_Will Yuya be happy with Kyo? What will Kyoshiro do?_

_STAY TUNED!_

_Oh, and be sure to leave a review. Those are very appreciated!_

Love love,

Eternity


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't own the song quotes, either. They're all from the song "Run to the Water" by Live.

_**PLEASE READ THIS!**_ This chapter is a bit different; it's a song fic. The song is "Run to the Water" by Live, which is an amazing song. If you want a really creepy feeling, listen to the song while reading this. The songs fits really well with this chapter.

HAPPY READING!

**Honoring Vows**

Chapter 6

**_Oh desert speak to my heart,_**

**_Oh woman of the earth,_**

**_Maker of children who weep for love,_**

**_Maker of this birth._**

**_'Til your deepest secrets are known to me_**

**_I will not be moved._**

**_I will not be moved._**

Saizo entered Lord Yukimura's tent early the next morning. He knew Yukimura would be up, most probably praying with his incenses and spices.

And there he was, in all of his beauty, sitting on the floor with a circle drawn around him in the dirt. The smell of candlewood hung thick in the dewy morning air. Yukimura's eyes were closed, thick lashes making crescents of darkness on his pale skin. His lips moved in soft prayer to his Earth Goddess, head bowed. "Izanami, be with us as we ride into battle today. Protect me and protect my men, even if they do not follow your ways…"

Saizo waited patiently, enraptured, as Yukimura continued his prayer. He had felt very strongly toward his master for a long time… Yukimura knew it, too. He would smile teasingly at Saizo, as if saying that he knew exactly what thoughts were going through Saizo's mind. Then he would mention something completely arbitrary, sometimes about the weather, other times about the clan.

Yukimura stood, sweeping off his white jimbei. He looked oddly underdressed in the pair of simple, linen knee-length shorts and a matching short jacket. His eyes gleamed bright, tearing a bit from the strong candlewood incense. "Saizo," he said with a soft smile. "What brings you here this early in the morning?"

**_Don't try to find the answer_**

**_When there ain't no question here._**

**_Brother, let your heart be wounded,_**

**_And give no mercy to your fear._**__

"My Lord…" Saizo paused, eyes going downcast. He fell back into his natural servant position; crouched on the floor, head bowed. He was trying valiantly to wipe the image of Yukimura's smiling face from his mind. "My Lord, if you would… I wanted to know… why are we doing this?"

To Saizo's surprise, Yukimura did not laugh or tease; his voice was tired and output as he said, "Saizo, please stand up. There's no reason for all of this servant business. Everyone knows that you and Sasuke are more friends than servants."

When Saizo stood, feeling awkward at eye-level with Yukimura, his master continued, "It is a bit late for regrets, don't you think, Saizo?"

Saizo glanced at the floor. "Yes."

Yukimura nodded grimly. "I think so, too." With a sigh, he continued, "We are going to war because the Sanadas want to. That's the only reason. They are hell-bent on ruling the world –but can you blame them? As their ruler, I was part to blame for that. I, myself, once had that same desire; to conquer and rule…" He sighed again. "Are you afraid, Saizo?"

"…Yes, my Lord."

Yukimura nodded. "So am I."

_**Adam and Eve live down the street from me.** _

**_Babylon is every town._**

**_It's as crazy as it's ever been,_**

**_Love's a stranger all around._**__

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Yukimura continued with his story absently, sitting down on his bedroll. "You know? Every town that we've been to… Every town is corrupted. They are all Cities of Sin. I just thought that maybe… maybe if I could grab hold of one of those powerful cities, I could start to purge all of that sin."

Saizo watched the man whom he had respected, admired, and even cherished. Yukimura looked tired and weak.

"What do you think, Saizo?" Yukimura asked, voice soft. "Do you think I am foolish to have started this battle?"

"No, my Lord," Saizo said reverently, and he meant it. "You are following your dream. How could that ever be foolish?"

Yukimura took up his traveling-bottle of sake, putting the jug's rim to his lips, swallowing down a mouthful. He then offered the bottle to Saizo. "Why don't you have a drink with me? Who knows, it may be our last."

Saizo complied. They spent the dawn hours drinking in the comfortable silence of each other's company.

**_…_**

****

**_In a moment we lost our minds here_**

**_And lay our spirit down._**

**_Today we lived a thousand years,_**

**_All we have is now._**__

The war drums were deafening. Sasuke looked as if he was enjoying the noise that seemed to fill one's entire head with pounding rhythms of war.

Yukimura turned his attention to Saizo, who he had entrusted with the second regiment. They would be heading around the back of the fortress to pick off any "second phase" warriors Benitora might have set out.

"Saizo, remember, go down to the river," Yukimura briefed again, "and head up to the back of the fortress. No doubt Benitora thinks we will be concentrating more on the first phase. Be sneaky about it, understand?"

Saizo nodded, eyes never leaving the looming fortress walls.

"Sasuke, your regiment needs to fan out to the right. My men and I will go to the middle and left. I'll be on the river end at the moat; your men need to go for the forest end of the moat. Understand?"

Sasuke smiled, pulling his katana out. "I understand."

"Today we are immortal!" Yukimura called out to the entire army. "We are invincible, we are strong, and we are the Sanadas! All we have is this moment! Live it to its fullest!" His words reverberated to the sound of drums and the roar from his men.

When the army of Tokugawa was assembled, silently waiting for their adversaries' attack, Yukimura raised his left fist into the air. The drums halted and Yukimura's should of "TO VICTORY!" rang in the air, along with the sounds of the Sanadas troop's war cries.

**_… _**

****

**_Run to the water_**

**_And find me there;_**

**_Burnt to the core but not broken._**

**_We'll cut through the madness_**

**_Of these streets below the moon…_**

**_These streets below the moon._**

The sun was setting and the battle still waged. After six hours, there seemed to be no relief.

Yukimura's horse had been cut down from beneath him hours ago. Like so many common peasants, he was grounded and in a state of utter exhaustion.

Yukimura easily cut down one of the Royal Fleet that had cornered him against a tall cherry blossom tree. He was trying valiantly, but without much success, to find his way back to the moat. People kept jostling him, shoving him into battles, nicking him with their blades…

It was endless.

It had been fun at first, when Yukimura was still half-drunk, on a horse, and sitting beside Saizo and Sasuke. Things went ugly once the sake had worn off.

And there it was! Finally, the moat was in sight! Sasuke's regiment was clearing a path to the castle, Sasuke at the lead. The boy was bloody from various cuts but grinning like a fool and waving his katana for his men to follow.

Saizo was in the middle of a rather difficult-looking battle with a man twice his size –both in height and weight.

A horse galloping to a stop in front of Yukimura cut off his vision. Yukimura glanced up to see Benitora, his Muramasa in hand.

Benitora smiled. "So I see you've made it into the twilight."

Yukimura nodded, a small, fatigued grin on his own face. "Yes… but only one of us will make it into the night."

With that, Yukimura put all of his weight into an upward thrust. He missed Benitora, but managed to make him fall off of his horse. Startled, the mare galloped away.

Benitora stared after the mare with a disbelieving look on his face. "Damnit, Yukimura, now why the hell did you have to go and do _that_?"

"Because," he said innocently, "to fight me while you were on horseback would be unfair. I thought I might correct that error before I got your pointy stick stuck through my head." He pushed off the ground with a graceful ease, bringing his katana in an elegant arc near Benitora's midsection.

Benitora blocked with his Muramasa but staggered at the force of Yukimura's attack. Yukimura fell back, using Benitora's moment of unbalance to duck low, bringing his sword up to Benitora's waist. The katana struck, leaving a long, shallow wound on his thigh.

Benitora yelped, stumbling backward.

In that moment, Yukimura saw Saizo, his loyal and trusted companion, receive a fatal blow to the back. The sharp blade of a sickle had pierced the delicate flesh between his shoulder blades.

Saizo's eyes, Yukimura could tell even from that distance, filled with pain. His lips parted in a gasp of shock as his opponent pulled the curved blade from Saizo's back.

****

****

**_And I will never leave you_**

**_'Til we can say, "This world was just a dream_**

**_We were sleepin'; now we are awake…"_**

**_'Til we can say…_**__

Yukimura got up from his crouch and sprinted over to the moat where Saizo lay, trying to breathe. With a simple sweep of his sword, the path of armored men between Saizo and himself disappeared.

Yukimura fell to his knees beside Saizo, feeling tears burning his eyes. "Saizo?!" he whispered franticly.

Somehow, over the din and clash of swords and sickles, sais and nunchakus, Saizo heard Yukimura. Saizo forced a pained smile, murmuring, "Sas… Sasuke… he's almost at the… the castle."

"It doesn't matter, Saizo," Yukimura exclaimed hysterically, cradling the dying man's head with one of his arms. "Saizo, damnit, it doesn't matter! Forget about the war, you-"

"They might… might target you… while you sit here…" Saizo interrupted with a pitiful moan. "Go… Don't want you… dying… just for… my s-sake."

"No," Yukimura said reverently, his face only inches away from Saizo's. "I am not leaving you. Not until you promise me," he said, clutching Saizo's hand tightly in his, "not until you promise me that this world isn't the last one. Promise me we'll be together again!" He begged, feeling hot tears roll down his cheeks. "Promise me!"

Saizo smiled, truly smiled, and said softly, "I promise…"

**_…_**

****

Benitora had seen his Yukimura's beloved friend fall and found that he was yelling to the troops, "FALL BACK! BACK TO THE FORTRESS!" before he could realize what he was saying. He watched Yukimura lean over Saizo, face buried in the other man's hair, sobbing.

Yukimura, the cheerful slayer, was crying.

Sasuke had tears of rage on his own cheeks as he herded the Sanadas back to the camp. He had found a spare horse, pushed the rider's dead body off of it, and took it to Yukimura.

"Come back when you're ready," Sasuke had said, voice choked. "Here's… here's a horse to… to carry…" He rode away quickly, not able to stand the sight.

When he and the other men reached camp, they built the largest funerary pyre that they possibly could for their second-in-command, Saizo.

**_We'll cut through the madness_**

**_Of these streets below the moon_**

**_With a nuclear fire of love in our hearts-_**__

That night, the blazing fire from Saizo's funeral pyre could be seen all of the way from Tokugawa's fortress.

_**Rest easy baby, rest easy…**_

_Author's Note:_

………………………………… I don't even have the heart to joke in this Author's Note… thank you for sticking with this story for six amazingly tiring chapters (tiring for me, at least). There is more, I promise… But_ LORD, _am I evil. I, personally, loved Saizo. He was one of my favorites, just because he was so irresistibly serious. I'm sorry if any of you absolutely HATE ME for what I just did… But I adore a bit of drama in my stories… even if I do kill of people I love. : (

Also, to those offended by the **_slight_** inclination toward a Saizo x Yukimura pairing… Well, I'm sorry. But in the anime, Saizo seemed _very _homosexual… and Yukimura was a bit feminine, himself… They just seemed like a natural pairing (in my eyes, at least). Sorry if I have offended anyone.

Anyway, please review.

Love love,

Eternity


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just the plot!**

****

**Honoring Vows**

Chapter 7

_I wish you could shelter me,_

_Shelter me now._

_I need a miracle_

_And I never thought I'd see the day…_

From the Song "I Never Thought I'd See the Day" by Sade

The darkness was closing in before Kyo and Yuya found a large pagoda-like structure. The sign on the front read in neat hiragana, "Travelers Welcome".

"I've stayed here before," Kyo murmured. His voice surprised Yuya. For a while she had though he had gone mute. He hadn't spoken more than five times in their entire eighteen hours of being together. "The rooms are small," Kyo continued, "but private."

Yuya nodded, swallowing down a yawn that was threatening to escape. They had walked most of the morning since leaving Kyoshiro's camp. They hadn't even paused for rest during the daylight hours.

Yuya let Kyo go inside and haggle the price negotiation while she waited outside in the cool night air. She was nervous; her heart fluttered, her fingers fidgeted, and her breath came fast and shallow. A night, _alone_, with Kyo. It had been something she had dreamed about for so long… but now…

To take her mind off Kyo –and to cool her red, burning cheeks- she turned her thoughts to her beloved friends. Dear Benitora and fun-loving Yukimura… Were the both of them still alive? Surely the petty land dispute would have started –or ended- by now…

Kyo returned, only to lead her silently toward the back of the inn. A hot spring, looking very tantalizing and relaxing to Yuya, steamed right outside the door Kyo escorted her to.

Kyo slid back the door panel, saying, "Your room. Mine is the next one down of you need anything."

He was gone just as soon as the words left his lips.

Yuya bit back her surprise.

_Two rooms?_

**_…_**

****

The next morning, Yukimura was roused from a sake-induced sleep by a gruff voice.

"My Lord, we must go back into battle!" exclaimed one of Yukimura's second-phase horsemen, Maresuke. "We all know how much Saizo meant to you, but that is no reason to drown all of your feelings in sake! We must avenge him, and all of the other men we have lost!"

Yukimura squinted at Maresuke. He vaguely remembered taking to the bottle, hard, the previous night… but not much else occurred to him. "Saizo?" he repeated, pushing himself off of his bedroll with a silly smile. "What about Sai-"

And then it hit him.

Saizo was dead.

The smile faded, being replaced with somber thoughtfulness. Without warning, Yukimura took up the empty sake jug that lay beside him and threw it onto the ground, smashing the porcelain. He stood up quickly, running a shaky hand through his hair. "Where's my armor?"

**_…_**

****

"Yukimura, you don't have to do this," Kyoshiro said gently. He followed Yukimura as he stormed through the camp, looking for Sasuke. The air was muggy and stifling, smelling of the upcoming rain. "You could simply fall back; forget about ruling and go back into the mountains-"

Yukimura whirled on Kyoshiro, sapphire eyes spitting fire. "Forget?! You suggest that I forget what happened here yesterday? How the hell can I forget, Kyoshiro?!" Yukimura yelled. The regiment men around them knew better then to stop and stare, but they listened to the exchange subtly. "When you know how I could forget Saizo, tell me, because damnit…" Yukimura's voice trailed into a soft whisper, "Because it hurts like hell to remember."

**_…_**

****

Yuya sat under the porch's overhang, watching the soft, drizzling rain turn into a heavy downpour.

_I can't believe it… two separate rooms._

She had been dwelling on that same issue her every waking moment. She had lost valuable hours of much-needed sleep while tossing the question around in her mind. Had she made a mistake when she agreed to come with Kyo? No, surely not… He loved her… _Didn't he?_

Yes, of course he did. Why else would he come look for her for six long years? _Maybe he just needs time, _she rationalized. _As far as I know, there have been no other women that he has felt strongly for... Maybe he doesn't know how to act around me… maybe he's just as scared as I am…_

Just when she thought that the image of Kyo in her mind's eyes would drive her crazy, the real thing appeared.

"Thinking hard?"

Yuya turned to see the man from her thoughts, fleshed out and standing behind her. He had his holier-than-thou smirk in place, arms crossed over his chest.

"You scared me," Yuya said, feeling her heart lurch somewhere in the vicinity of her throat. It wasn't his sudden appearance that frightened her; it was her longing for him that did.

Kyo came to sit beside her, staring out past the river of trees and toward the road. "Are you thinking about the battle?"

No, she wasn't. She was thinking about how silky all of that red hair must be. "Yes," she found herself replying. "I'm worried about Benitora and Yukimura. Do you think they are alright?"

"One of them will probably die," Kyo said seriously, eyes scanning the trees. "Yukimura is more skilled of a fighter, but Benitora has been known to surprise."

Had Yuya been able to even half-heartedly pay attention to what Kyo was saying, she would have found his words harsh. Cruel, even. But, as it was, she was too busy watching those perfect, full lips move to hear the words.

Kyo unexpectedly turned his eyes on her. Caught, Yuya found herself blushing before she could even look away. She turned her head to the side, hoping that her unbound hair would hide her reddening cheeks. It seemed to work well, until Kyo reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Yuya turned her face to see his expression. His eyes were hard and intent, face painfully serious. His hand had fallen lower, resting just on the small of her back. "Kyo, I…" she began, not really knowing what it was she wanted to say.

Kyo leaned forward, his lips brushing hers gently with a chaste kiss. His right hand cupped the side of her face, keeping her close. After a moment he pulled back slightly, eyes rising to hers. On impulse, he shortened the distance between them again, his kiss long and hard this time. His lips were soft but needy, an undercurrent of possessiveness in his kisses.

Yuya pulled away, breathing quickened. She found Kyo staring at her, his smirk back in place.

"So," he began, voice lazy, "how do Kyoshiro's kisses compare?"

Yuya found herself blushing furiously again, but not in embarrassment this time. "You conceited jerk!" she exclaimed, exasperated. She quickly stood and stared at him in disbelief. "You…! You…! Ugh!" She forced through clenched teeth, before stomping off.

Kyo smiled, watching her storm toward her room. Shrugging, he leaned against the wooden support column. "I thought it was a good kiss," he said to himself, grinning in his self-satisfied way.

_Author's Note:_

Lol… I hope everyone found that last little bit as cute/funny as I did. Anyway, next chapter… ANOTHER BATTLE! Don't we love them? And, also, a SECOND PLOT LINE! Have I spiked any interests yet?

By the way, you may not be hearing much from me for a few days... I have come down with some sort of virus (I'm showing symptoms of the _flu,_ can you believe it? The _FLU _in_ the middle of July!_) and am currently bed-ridden. With this time, though, I promise to think of future chapters! Also, KingofZion, I am _soooo sorry_. I have to wait and read your story until tomorrow. I had to litterally drag myself from bed just to post this.

Sorry if my illness causes delays...

Love love,

Eternity


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this!**

****

**Honoring Vows**

Chapter 8

_Through the darkness I would walk in the streets._

_Confessions never seemed to provide me with a release._

_Held me down and tried to cure me, tried to give me reason,_

_But nothing could separate this burdened mind from me._

From the song "A Poem for Byzantium" by Delirium

The rain fell into Benitora's eyes as he stood at the head of his regiment. The final count told there to be little over a thousand men left alive.

He couldn't see Yukimura at the front of his own brigade, but Benitora knew that he was there. He would be sitting on a horse, probably a white one, but there would be no smile on his face. There would be pain in those soulful blue eyes…

Benitora turned to his men only when the Sanada battle drums stopped and the field rang with silence. "To the winner goes victory," he said, "but to the loser goes legend. Fight as hard as you can."

The sound of the Sanadas' war cries turned Benitora around. He squinted through the falling rain at the oncoming army. _Why did it have to come to this? _He thought as he raised his Muramasa high, signaling the troops to go. _Why?_

**_… _**

****

Kyo stepped out into the rain, feeling the cold wetness cool his sore muscles. He had finished his daily sword routine under the pagoda's overhang. _I think I pushed myself a bit too hard, _he thought, closing his eyes and titling his head up to catch the rain.

His thoughts, as usual, turned to Yuya.

He had made her angry; there was no doubt about that. At first, it had been cute to watch her blush and stomp around like an annoyed child. But then, when she chose to blatantly ignore him when he came into her room with lunch… that stung. Especially when she wouldn't even _look_ at him.

He had taken off the armor, leaving it in his room. He felt naked without the red shell he had worn for so many years… in a simple black kimono and matching hakama, he felt exposed.

"Vell, vell," a heavily accented voice said from behind Kyo, "you must haf changed eef you are willingly standing out in ze rain."

Kyo turned, katana out of its sheath. His eyes, though, landed on a familiar face. "Migeira," he greeted, a small smile spreading across his face. "Should I be worried?" _I can't believe it, _Kyo was thinking all the while. _The man still wears that stupid costume of his. _

"And why do you ask dat?" Migeira began to step toward Kyo, his silvery hair plastered to his skull.

Kyo raised his katana, pointing it at Migeira. "Stay back, or I just might have to kill you," Kyo said through a smile.

Migeira turned his mismatched eyes from the sword at his throat to Kyo. "Take her back to de other part of you. Take her back to Kyoshiro. Dees is not de way it iz supposed to be, Kyo."

"Is this another one of you 'we mustn't mess up the future, so let's go kill someone' escapades?" Kyo asked, losing his temper. He tended to do that at the mention of his rival, Kyoshiro.

"Kyo, dis haz no'sing to do wid the future," Migeira said, voice softening. "Eef you want her to live, I suggest you take her back to Kyoshiro. At least wif him she vill be safe."

"Are you threatening her?" Kyo asked, grin widening. He pressed the katana's tip closer to Migeira's neck. "I would love for you to be threatening her, Migeira, just so I could tear you apart." Kyo had been itching for a fight since Yuya's unsubtle brush-off during their lunch. This might give him the perfect excuse to paint the ground with blood.

"I am not threatening her, Kyo," he said, sounding sincere, "I am trying to warn you-"

"I don't need your help any more than I needed it seven years ago," Kyo said, lowering his katana. With that he turned, walking slowly back to his room.

_Tonight_, he decided, _I will apologize to Yuya._ Who said an old dog couldn't learn new tricks?

**_…_**

****

Yukimura opened his eyes, only to have his sensitive corneas pounded with rain. He closed them again, letting out a shaky breath.

And then the pain set in.

At first it was very minor. A simple searing in his ribs… and then there was a pounding in his head to accompany that. And then a throbbing ache running up and down his leg along with the other. His side pained. His shoulder felt disconnected from the rest of him…

"Yukimura!"

He heard his name being called out; he vaguely recognized the voice. It continued to call to him, over and over, like an annoying fly that he couldn't swat away. Why the _hell_ couldn't they just leave him alone with his pain? _Why can't they just let me die here? Let me go to Saizo…_

Just as quickly as the thought came, the world seemed to dip and swirl from underneath Yukimura. Everything went blessedly black.

_Author's Note:_

Ooooooooo! Another cliffhanger. Sorry. Couldn't help it. :) So, what's wrong with Yukimura? Will he survive? What about his men? Who won the battle? WHO was that accursed person who kept calling out Yukimura's name?

Oh, and what about Yuya? Has she calmed herself enough to even _look_ at Kyo? And will Kyo ever be able to apologize? : ) And WHAT did Migeira mean when he said he needed to "warn" Kyo? (Also, if I am spelling Migeira's name wrong, someone PLEASE tell me. LOL. It doesn't look right, but two websites spelled it like that…)

As for me, I am feeling a bit better. Not the flu, obviously. I was able to hit the gym for an hour this morning before wanting to pass out, so I must be doing alright. ;) Thanks for all of the support, you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Leave reviews!

Love love,

Eternity


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it.**

****

**Honoring Vows**

Chapter 9 

_And I, I looked at the skies, _

_Running my hands over my eyes._

_ I fell out of bed, hurt my head _

__

_From things that I've said…_

From the song "I Started a Joke" by The Wallflowers

Kyo sighed, looking up at the darkened sky. Dinner had come and gone, and still he had not gotten the nerve to apologize. _I can stand in front of a demon hell-bent on ruling the world and I can risk my life for a simple woman, but I can't apologize to her. _He thought, sighing. _Unbelievable._

Kyo slid his door open and then closed it behind him. He took five simple steps to the left and found himself in front of Yuya's door. Sighing, Kyo rapped on her doorframe.

The paneling was slid aside and Yuya, covered only in a simple bathing yukata, stepped past him. She seemed to strut down to the hot springs, as if knowing that Kyo was there but not caring. Her hair was held up in a white cloth; the absence of hair around her face made her look more mature.

He watched her slide into the hot spring before he turned to reenter his room.

He began to remove his hakama and kimono with a smile. _She is not going to brush me off so easily. If she wants to play that way, fine, we'll play that way._

**_…_**

****

_Where am I? _Yukimura thought groggily, raising his left hand to his face. Rubbing jerkily at his eyes, Yukimura tried to sit up. _That's a bad idea_, he thought, wincing as pain shot through his entire body.

"I see you're up," a soft, female voice murmured above him.

Yukimura moaned softly. He tried speaking, only to find that his mouth was too dry. Only a low hiss emitted from his parched lips.

"Here, let me help." The girl –_woman_, Yukimura amended mentally- was petite, with long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail at the base of her neck. Soft wisps of it fell in front of her eyes, making the green of them more vibrant in contrast.

She brought a small, porcelain cup to Yukimura's mouth. Cool water ran down his throat, wetting his lips.

When the woman pulled away, pouring more water into the cup, Yukimura asked, "Where am I?"

She looked surprised by the question. "Why, Tokugawa's residence. Lord Tokugawa Hidetada brought you here himself. You, and a boy-"

"Sasuke?" Yukimura said hoarsely, voice worried. "Is he alright?"

The woman hesitated. "He's still recovering. He was injured severely… but he's out of the critical period."

Yukimura nodded, relieved that the boy had at least made it out of the battle alive.

She forced three more cupfuls of water on Yukimura before saying gently, "Lay back and rest, Lord Yukimura. You are safe here in Edo-"

Yukimura was fast asleep before the nursemaid could even finish her sentence.

**_…_**

Feeling ridiculous, but nonetheless intent, Kyo stepped out of his room wearing his own white bathing yukata.

Walking with determination to the females' hot spring, Kyo plopped purposefully into the water. He made sure to not make eyes with Yuya, who was staring at him like he had sprouted another head. Instead he looked at the other woman who sat to his left, examining her fingernails. "Hello," he said, cheerful. "Nice night, don't you think?"

The woman glanced up, alarmed. She let out something between a choke and a sputter before quickly getting to her feet. Clutching her robe closed around her chest, she exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing! Your bath is over that rock!" She nodded in the direction of the rock wall separating the men's and women's springs.

Torn between covering herself and running away, the woman pulled the short yukata further down her thighs and did a hop-skip step back to her room. Kyo would have normally laughed at the sight; tonight he feigned innocence.

"Kyo," Yuya began, voice slightly amused, but still annoyed, "what do you think you're doing?"

Kyo looked over at the trees, completely ignoring her. He was going to use her tactics against her.

"Kyo," Yuya repeated with a sigh. "Are you going to talk to me?"

There was pure silence on Kyo's end. It was getting very hard for him to not turn and smirk at her.

"Oh, cute, Kyo," Yuya said sarcastically, "_really_ funny. Fine, ignore me."

_And that is exactly what I am going to do_, Kyo thought.

Yuya looked toward the pagoda inn before standing. "I'm going back to my room-"

As she stepped past him, Kyo grasped her hand to prevent her from leaving.

"Kyo! What are you doing?" She exclaimed, as if she hadn't been expecting him to stop her.

"I wanted to… It's just that…I came out here to…" Kyo sighed, already exasperated. _Why can't I just come right out and say I am sorry? _"I just hate that little bastard," he finished. "Treating you the way he did –like a common concubine- when he didn't even love you…"

Yuya stared at Kyo's hair, the only part she could see from her angle and height. The words hit something deep inside of her. _He hated Kyoshiro for pretending to love me… for leading me on… _She didn't want to forgive him, but she found herself sitting back in the water beside him.

Kyo's hand fell away from her wrist. He looked at her, waiting.

"Are you trying to _apologize_ to me?" Yuya asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Don't get used to it," Kyo muttered, as if trying to regain some of the finesse he had lost in apologizing.

Yuya couldn't help but laugh. Under the water she reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his. His eyes studied the water as if wanting to be able to see their joined hands. His eyes rose, catching Yuya's. Her face glowed with a look of anticipation. The nearness of Yuya began to lower his defensive nature. He slowly leaned forward and softly brushed her lips with his.

Above them, trees rustled with something more than the wind. A slim figure cast itself from one tree to the next, disgusted with what it saw.

His death will be a fun one. I might even keep her as a little trophy… 

Author's Note:

Oooooooo!!! Who is this mysterious figure who can nimbly jump from tree-to-tree without being noticed? Is Yukimura truly safe in Tokugawa castle? What about our dear, dear Sasuke?

And aren't Kyo and Yuya so CUTE with one another? : )

OH! By the way, **_I have a BLOOPER reel for this chapter_**. That's right. Bloopers. Leave some requests for it, and lots of reviews, and I might just post it for you!

Love love,

Eternity


	10. BLOOPER Reel for Chapter 9

**BLOOPERS** for **Honoring Vows**

**Chapter 9**

_Brought to you by **Eternity's Angel of Mercy** and **ElfMaiden25**_

**_Scene one:_**

Kyo: **knocks on Yuya's door.**

Yuya: **Comes out in her skimpy white bathing yukata and walks past him, swinging her hips**

Kyo: **whistles** "Ooooh, baby! Can I get some fries with that shake?"

Yuya: **turns around and throws her towel at him** "You idiot, that's not in the script!"

_**...**_

Kyo: **Re-enters his room before pulling off his kimono, singing** "I'm too sexy for my… dress?" ** looks at the camera crew** "Would you consider this a dress or a shirt? I dunno, it kinda looks like a dress to me… what the _hell_ am I doing in a dress?!"

**_Scene two:_**

Yukimura: **wakes up in the Benitora's residence with a cute nursemaid leaning over him. Whistles.** "Baby, if I weren't gay and hadn't just lost my lover in battle, let me tell you…" licks his lips

Nurse:** laughs** "Stick to the script, Romeo."

_**...**_

Nurse: **leans over to give Yukimura water before pulling back** "Good God, you need a bath!"

Yukimura: "Hey, I just ran out of my Roses-and-Kisses perfume… Leave me alone…" **sniffles **

**_Scene three:_**

Kyo: **runs out of his room, naked, and does a cannon-ball into the hot springs, all-the-while screaming** "GO GATORS! WOOOHHHOOO!!!"

Yuya: **covers eyes** "Oh my God! ETERNITY!"

Eternity: **laughing** "CUT!"

_**...**_

Yuya: **takes Kyo's hand and holds it under the water**

Kyo: **looks down at the surface of the water intently before saying** "One fish, two fish, three fish, blue fish."

Yuya: **Splashes him with the water, smiling**

_**...**_

Kyo: **Glances over at Yuya, a suggestive smile on his face** "Whatcha got under that robe, baby?"

Yuya: **rolls her eyes** "You're such a child."

**_..._**

Yuya: **Whining** "Can someone please turn this water temperature down? It's smoldering in here! It just now rose in temperature… is someone messing with the controls to this thing?"

Kyo: "Oh, sorry. Couldn't hold it in, weak bladder; it runs in the family."

Yuya: **Screeches and runs out of the hot spring**

_**...**_

Kyo: **Once again, stares down at the water over their joined hands. He then looks up, but not into her eyes**

Yuya: "Yoo-hoo, up here," **points at her eyes** "not down here," **points at her chest** "up here." **points again at her eyes**

**_..._**

Kyo: **Can't help staring down the front of Yuya's bathing yukata**

Yuya: "ETERNITY!"

Eternity: **Glances up from the manicure Yukimura is giving her** "What is it this time?"

Yuya: "He's doing it again!"

Eternity: "Doing what?" **Looks annoyed**

Yuya: "He's staring at my breasts!"

Eternity: "So are the camera men, but I don't hear you complaining about them!"

Yuya: "Urg!"

**_..._**

Kyo: **During the middle of Yuya's lines, he suddenly flinches** "What the _hell? S_omething keeps... _touching_ me. There's something in this water." **As if on cue, a little rubber alligator rises up to the surface of the water** "HOLY SHIT!" **Jumps out of the water, staring wide-eyed**

Yuya: **laughs uncontrollably.** "Go GATORS!"

_**...**_

Nimble figure in the trees: **leaps gracefully from one tree to another, waving its arms and humming the tune to _The_ **_**Nutcracker Suite** _

_..._

Nimble figure in the trees: **mumbles about the two kissing below it, disgusted, and mistakenly misses one of the tree limbs, only to fall twenty feet to the ground**

Eternity: "…………." **glances over at one of the camera guys** "Um, was he on our pay roll?"

Camera guy: **Nods**

Eternity: "…. Take his name off. If the cops come around looking for a missing person with his name, we've never seen him. Got it?"

All: **Nods**

Eternity: "Can we get an unmarked, black sedan over here? We need to dispose of another one!"

**_During Break:_**

Kyo: "Oooh, ooh, I got another one! Knock knock!"

Yuya: **sighs** "Who's there?"

Kyo: "Brittany Spears!"

Yuya: "Oh my GOD!" **Throws up her arms before yelling** "I can't take this anymore! I will be in my trailer until _he"_ **points an accusing finger at Kyo** "grows up!" **stomps off to her trailer**

Kyo: "Wait! Come back! It's really funny, I swear!"

_Author's Note:_

Okay, that was… um… different. This came about one very late night –morning, rather… I think 2:06 AM – when ElfMaiden25 and I were desperately trying to stay awake and edit my ninth chapter of Honoring Vows. We found just about everything funny and, as a result, wrote down this list of "Bloopers". They seemed pretty funny at 2-o-clock, but now it's just plain… weird.

And if you _couldn't tell_, we are Gator football fans. ;)

Anyway, leave a review, tell me what you think-

Love love,

Eternity


	11. Chapter 10

**Discliamer: Nope, don't own it.**

**Honoring Vows**

Chapter 10

_I am just a worthless liar,_

_I am just an imbecile._

_I will only complicate you,_

_Trust in me and fall as well._

_I will find a center in you,_

_I will chew it up and leave,_

_Trust me,_

_Trust me,_

_Trust me,_

_Trust me,_

_Trust me…_

From the song "Sober" by Tool

Yuya awoke with a slight headache, but nonetheless cheerful. Kyo had managed to not say anything spiteful the previous night. In the brief hour they had spent in the hot spring, there were murmurs of the future and soft kisses.

_I can't believe this is Kyo…_ Yuya thought as she sat up and stretched. _Talking about the future… I would have expected Kyoshiro to be the one who would want to settle down, have a home, start a trade… but he liked traveling. He liked peddling those medicines. Kyo… Kyo just wants to be able to sit in the shade of an Amur Maple and stare into space. He wants the wind on his face and the grass under his toes. He wants a home, someplace to belong to… _

Yuya sighed, getting to her feet. _I wonder what today has in store for us…_

**_…_**

****

"You might as well come out," Kyo said with a smile. He pulled his katana from its sheath. "I know you're there."

The trees rustled and, looking up, Kyo spotted her.

"I'm surprised you could hear me," Lady Okuni said with a slight smile. Her ruby lips turned up at the corners as she added, "Why all of the hostilities? Is it a crime to catch up with an old friend?"

"It is to me," he alleged. He sheathed his katana, leaning back against the bark of a Bloodgood tree. "Why all the secrecy, then, Okuni? Why not simply walk up to me?"

"You know I like to make an entrance," she murmured, black hair blowing away from her face in the breeze.

"I also know you have the tendency to play both sides," Kyo said, pushing off of the tree. "And, I also know that I don't have time for this." He turned, beginning to make his way back to the inn.

"Why? Is your little _mistress_ getting worried?" Okuni hissed.

Kyo turned slowly, his eyes alit with anger. He smiled, though. He always smiled at the victims. "What did you say?"

Unlike the Lady Okuni he had known, this one did not back down. "Your little mistress. The trophy on your arm," she jeered at him in a sing-song voice.

It was then that Kyo noticed some small differences; the slight imperfections that would have otherwise been overlooked. When she smiled, the twitch of her lips was too large; her chin was too broad; her left ear had a mulberry birthmark on the lobe; and her eyes had green surrounding the pupil.

Kyo's smile widened. "I don't have time to play with you, Okuni… or whoever the hell you are."

He had begun to walk away when the faux-Okuni appeared in front of him. "She won't be there," she whispered, her voice slipping an octave lower. "Yuya, I mean… she's already been dealt with."

Without so much as a moment's hesitation, Kyo's blade was in hand. He swiped it at Okuni, watching her fall back, clutching her stomach.

"You were in the way," he said before quickening his pace toward the inn. What Okuni had said frightened him more than he was willing to admit. _She's already been dealt with…_

"You were in my way," Okuni repeated, voice slipping to Kyo's tone. She smiled, her face rearranging. Her new red eyes stared down at her torn stomach, which mended quickly. Her kimono turned into an open, white haori and black hakama. Her upper body thinned into a muscled, man's chest. Her hair became a thick, windblown red halo.

The faux-Kyo smirked. "Here I come, Yuya."

**_… _**

****

Yuya glanced up upon hearing her door slide open. Kyo stood in the doorway, watching her with a smile.

Yuya, who had been in the middle of brushing out her hair, smiled slightly. "Kyo! …What's wrong?" she asked, her smile disappearing. Something wasn't right.

Kyo's smile became savage. "Wrong? What do you mean? I simply came here to see you." He stalked toward her, his smile primordial.

Yuya stood quickly from her pallet, stepping back. "Kyo," she began hesitantly, clutching her brush tightly to her chest, "Kyo, what are you doing?"

Kyo only smiled, eyes flashing. A hint of green surrounded his pupil, vivid against the red. "Visiting with you, Yuya. Is it a crime to catch up with an old friend?"

Yuya found that she had backed up against the room's farthest corner. Kyo blocked her way to the boor. He leaned over her, eyes flashing emerald, not crimson.

Yuya screamed, her brush slipping from her trembling fingers.

_Author's Note:_

Oh, how cruel I am! Cliffhanger! Lol… anyway, I'm going to keep this AN short, I promise. I just wanted to say another thanks to all the reviewers! You make my days bright!

Love love,

Eternity__


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing. Not even Kyo... unfortunately.**

****

**Honoring Vows**

Chapter 11

_I'm gonna fight 'em off-_

_A seven-nation army couldn't hold me back._

_They're gonna rip it off-_

_Takin' their time right behind my back._

From the song "Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes

Kyo had just sprinted past the hot springs when he heard a scream. _Yuya!_

Katana out, Kyo was in Yuya's room within seconds. Yuya was backed into the far corner, her hands pinned to the wall by… Kyo? The faux-Kyo's mouth covered Yuya's in a seemingly painful kiss.

"Hey," Kyo growled. "Get your hands off of her and come play. I think I've got enough time, now."

The body-double turned, smiling. There was blood on his lips.

"Kyo!" Yuya exclaimed. She looked between the two of them, eyes wide. Her face was very pale; the crimson blood trickling from the bottom of her lip stood out vividly.

"Your Okuni was a better replica," Kyo said with a smile. "You just aren't good looking enough to pull of an imitation of me."

"Your woman didn't think so," was the double's silky reply.

Kyo snarled, launching himself at the double. It easily sidestepped Kyo, brining its hand down on the base of Kyo's neck. Kyo stumbled, feeling blood trickle down from the back of his neck. "What the _hell_ are you?" _A simple tap on the back of the neck and he sends me bleeding? _Kyo thought bitterly.

"You know," it said, eyes flashing green. "Think very hard, Kyo, and you might remember."

Yuya stumbled toward her pallet, tearing her eyes away from Kyo and the imitator. _This is no time for idle watching_, she thought with venom. _I need to help!_

Yuya fumbled with her traveling sack, grabbing her three-chambered revolver. She shakily put three shots in, hearing the grunts and shouts of the two fighters behind her.

She turned with a flourish, cocking the gun and focusing. She fired three consecutive shots, watching as they hit home.

Kyo saw the bullets hit. He also saw the body-double grin, hardly faltering. "You silly girl," he addressed Yuya, "did you honestly think you could kill me like that?" The three silver shots ejected themselves from his body, as if propelled by some force. The small, silver balls dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Silly, silly girl," it hissed. Its voice was no longer Kyo's; it was much deeper, a rasping sound emitting with each word. "Silver cannot harm me. Neither," he added, glancing at Kyo, "does steel."

That caused Kyo to smile. "So that's why you haven't dropped dead." Kyo raised his sword, his grin widening. "I can fix that."

"Such a big talker," it cackled. "Let's see what you have. I shall give you a free strike," it said, extending its arms to either side of it, as if embracing the air.

Kyo stepped backward, not stopping until he was outside in the open area of the hot springs. He wiggled his finger at the double.

It laughed cruelly, stepping outside. "You have no chance, boy."

"Oh, but I do," Kyo said, seeming amused. Raising his sword, he murmured, "Mumyou Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken!"

Yuya watched from the safety of her doorway as the familiar, burning phoenix swept down upon the imposter.

The imposter didn't combust, turn to ash, or even catch fire. Instead, Kyo's features were melted away from its face. The haori and hakama were gone, as was the red hair and crimson eyes. The double sunk to its knobby knees. Bulbous, gem-like eyes turned their emerald gaze upon Yuya. The face was old, weathered, and bluish in color. The mouth seemed to be a simple gash among flesh.

Kyo sheathed his sword. "You felt it too, didn't you?" He breathed, voice very soft. "The breath of the Phoenix…"

The body double clutched at its face with long-nailed hands, letting out a pitiful shriek. Its skin seemed to melt away, just as its Kyo-face had. In a mere moment, there was no trace left of the intruder.

Yuya wrapped her arms around herself, as if struck by a sudden chill. _What had that thing wanted with Kyo and me? How did it know my name? And what would have happened if Kyo hadn't showed up when he had…_

"You're bleeding," Kyo murmured as he walked toward her.

Yuya raised her hand to her bottom lip, having forgotten about the injury. "He bit me," she said softly, blushing.

Kyo stopped next her, wiping the blood from her chin with a thumb. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"What was that thing?" Yuya asked, changing the subject. She didn't want to think about that… that… _thing_ "kissing" her.

"Doppelganger," Kyo said vaguely, making his way into her room. He sank down on her pallet, taking up the jug of sake that had been in her satchel. He took a long swallow from it, seeming unnerved.

"What's a doppelganger?" Yuya asked, sliding her door closed. She sat across from Kyo on a small pink cushion that matched her kimono.

"Body-doubles. They can take the form of anyone they come in contact with," he murmured. He handed the jug over to Yuya, who accepted it gratefully. She wasn't usually much of a drinker, but she would make an exception for today. She took a long draft, letting the bitter stuff slide down her throat.

"So, this one…this…doppelganger," she began, voice strained. The sake had burned her throat, leaving her gasping for air. "It came in contact with you?"

He nodded, taking the jug back from Yuya. He put the cork in before continuing, "I went for a walk. The doppelganger was there, posed as Okuni. I could tell it wasn't her though. There were slight imperfections; a birthmark on her ear, the way she smiled-"

"Her eyes?" Yuya asked. Seeing Kyo' nod, she murmured, "That's how I could tell it wasn't you. The eyes… they sparkled green." She sighed, licking her lips. "So if it took the body of Okuni-"

"Then whoever sent it knows Okuni," Kyo finished.

Yuya glanced up at that. "Do you think Okuni sent it?"

"No," Kyo dismissed. "No, Okuni's not smart enough, or powerful enough, to control a doppelganger. There's really only one person I know who is…"

"Who?" Yuya inquired.

Kyo's lips twitched into a smile. "Oh, come Yuya… Is it really that hard to guess?"

_Author's Note (or AN):_

Not really a cliffhanger… at least_ I _don't see it as one. :) Next chapter: Kyo reveals who he thinks sent the doppelganger, Yukimura finds out what happened in the battle, and Kyoshiro's taking a little trip…

Stay tuned! Please review!

Love love,__

_Eternity_


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Here we go...again... for the 12th time... I don't own it.**

**Honoring Vows**

Chapter 12

_Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all_

_If it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby._

_Some people want diamond rings; some just want everything._

_But everything means nothing if I ain't got you._

From the song "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys

The next time Yukimura awoke, it was not a pretty nursemaid at his side.

"How are you feeling?" Kyoshiro asked, offering Yukimura a small smile.

"I've felt a lot better," Yukimura said, voice cracking slightly. He eased himself into a sitting position with Kyoshiro's help, wincing at the pain in his torso. "Broken ribs, I am assuming," he managed to say in a strained voice.

Kyoshiro nodded. "Along with a dislocated shoulder, which has already been reset; a cracked thigh bone; minor scrapes and bruises; a laceration to your left hip; and a minor concussion."

"Concussion?" Yukimura repeated. That, by far, seemed to stand out. How did he manage to get a concussion on the battlefield?

"From when you fell off of your horse."

"Aaah," Yukimura murmured. He then looked worried. "How's Sasuke? And what of the others? How are my men?"

"Sasuke's recovering rather quickly," Kyoshiro assured. "He's even feeling well enough to chastise the maids for fussing over him." Kyoshiro paused before continuing, "The men retreated once you and Sasuke fell. They knew that they had no chance with both of you fallen."

There was a long pause before Yukimura whispered, "I can't go back to the clan… I don't think I'd be able to stand it."

"You don't have to," Kyoshiro reassured. "I'm going back to Sakuya… I am sure she would be happy for you to come stay with her –with us- again. Why don't you come along?"

"And join the Mibu clan?" Yukimura said with a raised eyebrow. "You know Sasuke would never allow that," he said with a small chuckle.

Instead of being put off, Kyoshiro smiled. "Talk to him about it. In the meantime, rest. I'm going to go see her tonight. I should be back here within a few days. You should be rested enough to make the journey on horseback by then… providing Sasuke agrees," he added.

"Providing," Yukimura repeated, smiling. It was the first real smile he had given since Saizo's death.

**_… _**

****

"Lady Sakuya?" Yuya repeated, seeming surprised. "You don't really think that Lady Sakuya would try to kill you, do you?" she asked, following Kyo as he walked into his room.

"I don't know if she is trying to _kill_ me," he stated, untying the obi that held his haori closed. He pulled the outer garment off while continuing, "I do know that she has something close to magic on her side. I also know that she wouldn't want me alive if she could avoid it."

"But she said she loved you because you were a part of Kyoshiro. Why would she wish your death?" Yuya watched his bare back as he donned his red armor, sad to see his beautiful skin covered again.

"Because, I am a walking hazard," he murmured, seeming unusually patient. "I am the part of Kyoshiro that she didn't like; the part that drove him into battle. She wouldn't want me near her, Kyoshiro, or even you for that matter. She would rather lose her lover to you than have you be in my company."

"Simply for the fact that you are unpredictable?" Yuya asked, catching on. "Simply because you have killed a few people?"

"I am the thousand-man killer, Yuya," he reminded, turning a melt-you-in-your-sandals smile on her. "No woman likes a bloodthirsty killer."

Those words struck Yuya, hard. She didn't like the way they sounded. _No woman likes a bloodthirsty killer… Is that all he thinks of himself? A simple killer? An uncontrollable, wild animal? Is that all Lady Sakuya thinks of him? _"You can be so much more than that, Kyo," she said, voice soft. She saw Kyo pause, in the middle of pulling his haori back on. "You are so much more than that. You've proven that to me… Maybe you should give yourself a bit more credit."

She turned from his room, reentering hers. She got her few belongings together, tossing them back into the satchel. They would be leaving shortly for the new location of the Mibu tribe. _For the new location of Lady Sakuya._

Kyo wouldn't let it simply lie the way it was. Oh no, he needed closure. He needed to make sure that whoever sent the doppelganger was dealt with accordingly.

**_…_**

****

Sakuya awoke with a start. _That dream…_ She sat up, rubbing her eyes. _So, someone wants Kyo dead…_

Of course, the logical suspect for Kyo to come to was herself. She had power and strength of mind. She would easily be able to control a doppelganger.

_I didn't even know that Kyo was still alive until this vision,_ she thought, absently running fingers through her sleep-tousled hair. _And Miss Yuya is now in his company… no doubt she left Kyoshiro for Kyo… but why? _She stood, padding into the kitchen to make some Chai tea for herself.

As she made the tea, she ran through the possible suspects in her mind.

Oda Nobunaga would have easily controlled a doppelganger, had he not been killed. Kyoshiro has both the power and knowledge, but not the hatred. Okuni has nothing besides her sly cunning, which would not get her anywhere with a doppelganger. Migeira does not do anything unless it fulfilled justice. Yukimura is too fond of Kyo and Yuya, as are his servants and Benitora. That leaves only-

"Do you have enough tea for two?"

Sakuya spun around, eyes widening in alarm. She came face-to-face with Kyoshiro Mibu.

He was smiling at her, eyes so calm that it made her forget what she had been contemplating moments earlier.

"Kyoshiro," she whispered, running into his open arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring you anything… just myself," Kyoshiro murmured into her hair, holding her close.

"Oh Kyoshiro," she said softly, "I don't want anything _but_ you."

__

_Author's Note:_

I just got home from the gym (after an hour and 6,936 calories burned --YAY me! lol) and I am feeling generous... so I decided to post this chapter. :)

**Okay, so let's do a little recap here:**

1.Migeira warns Kyo that he is in danger and says that, now that she is with him, Yuya is, too. 

2.Kyo and Yuya are attacked by a doppelganger; Kyo thinks Lady Sakuya sent it. 

3.Lady Sakuya sees, in one of her visions, that Kyo is alive and that Yuya is with him. She also sees that someone sent a doppelganger after Kyo. 

4.Yukimura is currently lying in a hospital, all alone. Sasuke is in a separate room, irritated with all the attention the nurses are paying him. 

5.Kyoshiro left Yukimura's side to go see his true love, Sakuya. Upon seeing him, Sakuya forgets who is was that she thought sent the doppelganger. 

Ahh, isn't this so irritating? Who do YOU think it is? (Raises an eyebrow at audience) Feel free to leave your suspicions in your reviews… lets see who's smart enough to figure it out… ;)

**_ALSO, Nitrogen Narcosis,_** as for the Kyo and Yuya comment... LOL. I agree, but you will have to wait until the next chapter for a little romp between those two. ;) **Oh, btw**, you are a fellow diver, I am guessing? I've been one for three proud years!

Anyway, leave a review and YOUR idea of who the REAL bad guy is!

Love love,

Eternity


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.** _Oh, and this first part's for you_**, Nitrogren Narcosis!**

****

**Honoring Vows**

Chapter 13

_I have seen you_

_In this white wave-_

_You are silent…_

From the song "Silence" by Sarah McLachlan

Yuya moaned softly, rolling over. She was freezing; no doubt the shock of cold ground beneath her had awoken her. Sometime during the night, she had rolled off of her pallet and onto the damp, rain-moistened dirt. Groaning, she sat up, crawling the few inches back to her pallet. She was so damned _cold_…

She glanced over at the dark form that she knew was Kyo, sitting against the bark of a red-leaved tree. She smiled in the dark, getting up and padding on bare feet over to Kyo's still form.

She hesitated beside him. She knew better than to startle him while he slept. "Kyo?" she whispered.

"I'm awake," he replied.

She sat beside him, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder. In the darkness, Kyo watched the top of Yuya's caramel-colored head, wondering what he was supposed to do. No doubt there were enemies just waiting for him to drop his guard. If he allowed her to cuddle up next to him, it might take a lot more maneuvering to pull out his katana. A lot more maneuvering would most possibly result in their death.

He hesitantly wrapped his arm across her shoulder, holding her a bit closer. Warm memories from their relatively innocent closeness at the hot springs flooded Kyo's mind. He would give anything for another moment like that one; the calm, tenderness of their growing relationship. She was like a drug, drawing him in over and over, making him drop his guard and giving him the ability to trust her completely.

"Can't sleep?" Yuya asked. Her eyes drooped as she snuggled into his chest, finding a more comfortable position. She turned her face slightly inward and inhaled deeply. He smelled woodsy; the faint musk of man made her feel protected. She relaxed her tense muscles and softly sighed.

"No." His voice was distant, as if he was lost in thought. Then, Yuya felt his fingers, lightly tracing her cheek. His whole aura radiated hesitance. She smiled, knowing he could feel the twitch of her lips, the curving of her cheek.

"Try to get some sleep," she suggested. "I doubt anyone is out there, Kyo," she added, as if guessing that he was worried about more foes.

He sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head. After a few moments of inner turmoil, he said, "Yuya… I don't want to sleep… and it's not the enemies that are keeping me awake right now."

Yuya heard the hidden meaning in his words. _Is he really…?_ She tilted her face to his, barely able to distinguish the lines of his face in the darkness.

Kyo leaned down, kissing her forehead, and then her cheeks. Yuya lifted her lips up to him; it was an offering that he readily took. His lips covered hers, needy and fervent, as his hands rose to cup her face.

Yuya found herself moving from his side and into his lap, her fingers slowly trailing down his neck and over his cold, red armor. She wanted the damned thing off; it was too much of a hindrance. She found the straps at the side of the breastplate, untying them with shaky fingers as Kyo deepened their kiss.

She had finally gotten the straps undone, ardently pulling the red nuisance off of Kyo. Her fingers traveled down the hard chest muscles and over the firm abs. Kyo moaned, rolling her over onto the chilly earth.

Once again, Yuya's backside was on the cold, biting ground, but this time she hardly cared.

**_…_**

****

Okuni forced her eyes open, staring at the ceiling of her cell. _What the _hell _is going on?_ She thought, rubbing the back of her head. She had a knot budding just at the base of her collar. She felt dried blood there, too.

She frowned in distaste, pulling her hand back. "Hello!" she yelled, waiting. There was no answer. "Hello? Hello, hello, hello?!" she continued, sitting up.

_Migeira, _she thought, letting her anger override the fear she felt. _He came up, saying something about 'is it a crime to visit an old friend'… I should have just walked away… And what has he done to those eyes? They glowed green…_

"Hey!" Okuni yelled, getting agitated. "Migeira, this isn't funny, damnit!"

"Migeira isn't here, Lady Okuni. He never was."

Okuni's eyes widened. She turned slowly toward the metal bars that closed her in. And there he was… "You-"

"Now, now, don't even think of calling me any names, Okuni. You know better than to do that."

Okuni stared into his eyes, feeling the fear that she had pushed aside rise again.

**_… _**

****

It was still dark outside when Yuya awoke. She wasn't sure what startled her into wakefulness. The tail end of a dream chased itself out of her mind. The more Yuya tried to remember what the dream had been about, the farther it slipped from her grasp. She remembered a tiger… yes, there was a tiger. She couldn't recall why it had been there…

She then realized that Kyo was awake, sitting very still beneath her. His heart pounded like thunder under her ear.

"Kyo, what is it?" she asked.

"Shhh… Don't move," he whispered, voice soft.

Yuya went very still in Kyo's arms. She didn't turn her head to see what Kyo was undoubtedly looking at through the darkness. She was too afraid of attracting unwanted attention. She closed her eyes tightly, willing herself to not move. _Breathe, Yuya, _she thought absently. _Breathe normally. Nothing can get you if you-_

The sound of tearing cloth made her eyes shoot open. "Kyo?" she whispered frantically.

There was no reply.

_"Kyo?!"_

__

_Author's Note:_

Sooo… what do you all think about that cliffhanger? …He-he-he-he…_ evil grin _

I'll need at least six reviews before I post the next chapter… get reviewing, people!

Love love,

Eternity


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own annnnnnnyyyyything!**

**Honoring Vows**

Chapter 14

_Are we in love, do we deserve_

_To bare the shame of this whole word?_

_And like the night we camouflage_

_Denial…_

From the song "Stars" By T.A.T.U

_"Kyo?!"_ Yuya whispered, voice frantic. _Oh God, oh God, don't let anything have happened to Kyo, not Kyo, please…_

"I think it's gone," Kyo's voice said softly in her ear. The arms around her waist tightened. "Don't sound so worried," he murmured. "Do you honestly think that I would let anyone kill me?"

"Kyo, you insensitive jerk!" Yuya exclaimed, pounding her fist on his chest. Her voice, unlike her words, was eased. Tears of relief had sprung to her eyes. "Don't scare me like that…You could have at least said you were alright…"

Kyo chuckled softly; the sound was touchable, like velvet caressing the air. "Were you worried about me?"

Yuya heard the teasing in his voice and didn't like it. She didn't like the way he could make her feel stupid with such a simple question. Had he used any other tone, she would have said yes in a heartbeat.

As it was, she replied, "No," very icily, getting to her feet. "I was just concerned that whatever may have gotten you would turn on me."

Kyo laughed at that. It was a full-blown, mirth-filled laugh that Yuya had not expected. _Cold indifference, yes. Teasing, yes. Angry and reproachful, yes. Jovial laughter, no. No, no, no, no! _That just wasn't Kyo_._

_It didn't used to be Kyo, _Yuya corrected herself. She couldn't deny that she had noticed the change; how his defenses slowly lowered, only to crumble completely when they were alone in the hot springs. _He's not the same, Anymore, Yuya, _she told herself. _He's changed… he's changed for you…_because_ of you._

"What was that thing? What was it doing in our camp?" Yuya asked, mentally counting to ten. She tried to calm her edgy nerves. _Being with Kyo is so stressful_, she thought.

"I don't know. I just heard something padding around over near your bedroll. It probably thought we were sleeping there."

"What was the cloth tearing?" Yuya continued.

"I don't know," he repeated. He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Don't dwell on it. Try and sleep. I'll keep watch."

**_…_**

****

Sakuya awoke in Kyoshiro's arms. _They almost died tonight, _she thought, disentangling herself from Kyoshiro, _while I did nothing._

She pulled on her nagajuban and her kimono, frowning slightly. _ I will not allow my mind to drift. Their lives, and even mine, depend on it._

Sakuya went into the parlor area, lighting incense to the small statue of Kannon, Goddess of Mercy. She went down on her knees, praying for the divine protection over Miss Yuya. __

_Kyo can fend for himself, _she thought absently as she finished her prayer. _He does not need my prayers to save him._

**_…_**

****

"You mean it tore my pallet to pieces?" Yuya asked, staring down at the fabric and hay that was now spread senselessly about the camp. "Is that was the tearing cloth was? My bedroll being ripped to shreds?"

Kyo nodded, sighing. "Just leave it here. There's no point in bringing it along." He glanced through the trees impatiently. "Come on. We need to get to Sakuya's."

_Author's Note:_

This was a pretty short chapter, but I thought it was a very good place to stop. **ALSO**, as to the guesses who the REAL baddie is.....................One of you are so **_PAINFULLY_** close! No one's hit it head on quite yet, though... _Ooooooh,_ I just want to BURST and tell you the answer!!!...But no, I can't do that. I'm too evil. ;)

So, leave comments, reviews, etc…

Love love,__

_Eternity _


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: No song for this chapter. I couldn't quite find one that fit. **

****

**Honoring Vows**

****

Chapter 15

Sakuya sipped the water from her porcelain cup, staring off into the wilderness that seemed to surround her home. She felt, more than saw, Kyoshiro come to stand behind her. "I am no longer part of the clan," she said softly, biting her lower lip.

"Why?" Kyoshiro asked. He didn't seem unnerved with her ability to sense the people and things around her. _She was unique_, he reminded himself. _A seer… and so much more._

"I'm not sure. Maybe my subconscious was telling me that something like this would happen," she murmured, more to herself than Kyoshiro. "Maybe somewhere, deep down, I already knew that he would try to rise in power."

"What do you mean, Sakuya?" Kyoshiro asked, gently turning her to face him. "What has happened? Who is rising in power?"

Sakuya gazed into his eyes, saying very seriously, "Kyo and Miss Yuya are in danger; Kyo because of his past, Yuya because she is with Kyo." She hesitated before adding, "Maybe that is why I insisted that Miss Yuya stayed with you. Maybe…" She shook her head before saying, "Let us go inside. I will tell you everything I know."

**_…_**

****

"Damnit!"

Okuni flinched at the sudden outburst. She saw him storming toward the bars of her cell, unceremonious throwing a covered plate to the floor.

"There is your dinner," he said with faux-hospitality, "eat up."

"What got you so riled?" she asked, making her way toward the food. She was starving, and she had no pride to keep her from the food.

"Well, it seems as if you will not be having any company tonight," he ranted, slamming his fist into the wall. Okuni flinched again, removing the metal cover from the simple, wooden plate of food. There was rice with a few chunks of what looked to be meat. "Those damned idiots got away again."

"I'd have to say they must be geniuses to get away, not idiots," was Okuni's reply as she brought some of the rice to her lips, having to use her fingers.

"Shut up!" he shouted at her. "You will pay, Kyo," he said reverently. "I swear you will… and I am keeping your little girlfriend for myself."

Okuni's head shot up. "Kyo? And… Yuya?"

"Yes," he said, distaste lacing through his voice. "My 'thought demon' was ill-planned and they were able to get away from it easily."

"Thought demon?" Okuni repeated. The rice dropped from her suddenly numb fingers. She didn't think she had much of an appetite anymore.

**_…_**

****

Kyo and Yuya reached a small, traditional Japanese-style house built on the edge of the Sea of Trees.

"Lady Sakuya lives here?" Yuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She relocated here… I'm not sure why, but I am sure we can ask her before I kill her-"

"Kyo!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Stop right where you are." Kyoshiro had stepped onto the deck, his katana in hand. "I don't want to hurt either of you, so please, stop."

Kyo smiled savagely, unsheathing his katana. "You may not want to hurt me, but I am longing to put my blade through _you_."

"Kyo, stop it," Yuya said softly, lying a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "At least hear what he has to say."

Sakuya stepped outside, standing beside Kyoshiro. "Miss Yuya's advice is the best, Kyo. Please take it to heart."

Kyo sighed, looking irritated. "I am here to find out why the hell _she_," he said, pointing at Sakuya, "sent a doppelganger to attack me."

"I didn't send it, Kyo," Sakuya murmured. "If you will put your sword down long enough to listen, you might understand that." When Kyo –under Yuya's influence- sheathed his sword, Sakuya continued. "Come inside. I have much to tell the both of you."

**_… _**

****

Sasuke entered Yukimura's room, escorted by three nurses.

"Get away," Sasuke snarled at them. "I am well able to walk! I have crutches!"

Yukimura chuckled, watching as the boy limped, with the aid of two bamboo crutches, over to Yukimura's bedside. Sasuke, in all actuality, was somewhere close to twenty years old. Since Sasuke hated birthdays and such frivolities, Yukimura wasn't quite sure how old he was. But even though Sasuke was close to Yukimura's height and had just as much fighting power, Yukimura would always think of him as a boy. The tiny, lost boy he had found in the See of Trees.

The nurses had finally left when Sasuke had plopped himself onto a cushion beside Yukimura's pallet. "How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, looking worried.

"Better," Yukimura replied. He then said softly, "What say you to getting out of here?"

"I say it's the best idea you've ever had," Sasuke said with a smile.

"You know… Kyoshiro offered us to come along with him to Lady Sakuya's…" Yukimura let the sentence trail off, a small smile playing on his lips. "But he left yesterday…"

Sasuke grinned. "I say we surprise the both of them. Do you think we are fit enough to ride on a horse?"

"Absolutely not," Yukimura said, sitting up and grunting slightly in pain. "But I say we do it anyway."

_Author's Note:_

Another chapter, done and gone. We are drawing to a close with this story… only about three more chapters left. Also, you can expect an Epilogue. Yessir, and Epilogue.

Anyway, leave a review, comments, criticism, etc. I enjoy them all.

Love love,

Eternity


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Urg! I don't own it!**

****

**Honoring Vows**

Chapter 16

_I see hell in your eyes._

_Taken in by surprise._

From the song "Slept so Long" by Orgy

"I am not about to let you just walk out of here, hop on a horse, and ride away!"

Yukimura watched as Benitora paced around the room, agitated. "I don't think you have much of a choice, Tokugawa Hidetada," Yukimura said cheerfully. "Honestly, Sasuke and I need to get out of here. Royal life doesn't suit us."

"Especially when we are cooped up in a room surrounded by nurses all day," Sasuke muttered.

Benitora sighed, scratching his head. "Look, if you two are really going… then I am coming with you. Just to see that you make it there alright," he added when Sasuke and Yukimura began showing their loathing of that scenario.

"You are the shogun, Benitora," Sasuke said. "You have no place leaving your residence, especially after the war you just had!"

"I've left without anyone else knowing before, Sasuke," Benitora murmured. The tone in his voice let both of the Sanadas know that they were going to have company, no matter what. "I'll get the horses ready. Sasuke, why don't you stay here with Yukimura?"

"Why are you doing this, Benitora?" Yukimura asked, suddenly serious. "Why did you drag us off of the battlefield? Why did you save our lives? Why do you want to see us safely to Lady Sakuya's?"

"Because, we were friends once," Benitora replied, not liking the smoldering look in Yukimura's blue eyes. "And I would like to think that we still are friends. Friends help each other out, right?"

With that, he walked out of the room. He had to explain to his advisors that he deserved this much needed break. He also needed to face Mahiro and let her know that he would be back soon. And he had to get those horses from the cavalry.

Benitora had a full day ahead of him.

**_…_**

****

"Why are you keeping me here?" Okuni asked, watching as he stalked back and forth.

"You were going to be…how should I say it…? Leverage? Bait, maybe?" He shrugged as if it didn't really matter. "Now, I can't seem to find a real use for you."

Okuni watched him slowly opened the door of her cell. She didn't care anymore. Her life was a waste in the first place. The man she loved had another. All she lived for was the moment, and the moment seemed to be wearing very thin.

He drew his katana, bringing it down on Okuni.

"Now," he said softly, wiping the blood clear from his blade. His eyes glowed a bright, unnatural green as he swept a hand through his strawberry-blonde hair. "Now I will go see my old master."

**_…_**

****

"Hotaru?" Kyo repeated. "But…" for once, Kyo was at a loss for words. His old novice? The boy he had trained?

"He has the power, now that he has taken over the Mibu clan," Sakuya murmured. "He also has the intelligence, with you to thank for that," she said, watching Kyo through her long, black bangs. "He killed Akira… they had gone to train together, to gain power so they could challenge you again. He and Akira got into a quarrel, and Akira lost."

Kyo closed his eyes. Of the two pupils, he had favored Akira. Maybe that was why Hotaru was so spiteful.

Yuya sensed his apprehension and put a hand on his arm, comfortingly. Kyo glanced at her, as if he had forgotten she was even there. He offered her a soft smile before turning his gaze back to Sakuya and Kyoshiro. "So this is his way of challenging me? Sending a doppelganger and that… thing… that attacked us last night?"

"That was a thought demon," a voice said from the doorway.

Yuya turned, eyes wide. Hotaru stood in the doorway, leaning against the paneling. He had a crazed smile on his face as he regarded them. "A thought demon is an animal that, powerful fire mages like myself," he added, his smile widening at the self-praise, "can possess. We put a single thought into its mind. For instance, mine was 'Kill Kyo where he lies sleeping.' That didn't work, though. It went to your pallet and tore it to shreds, thinking you were on it.

"The problem with possessing animals," he continued, pushing off of the wall and stalking toward them, "is that they are stupid. They have no common sense." His green eyes blazed with something more than lunacy… it was more like hell itself. His eyes burned with the rage of hell.

"But," Hotaru kept on, "I don't need any more possessed animals. Because, as you can see, I am here!" He held his arms out wide, as if to emphasis that, yes, he was there.

Kyo stood, smiling despite himself. "There were always two things I couldn't stand about you, Hotaru." Kyo pulled out his katana, walking past Hotaru and into the yard. "One, you were always too confident in your skills. You downplayed everyone else's." Kyo beckoned to Hotaru, who came into the yard with a manic grin. "And two, you talk too much."

_Author's Note:_

Oooooo!!! The battle is ON! Next chapter: The big battle between Hotaru and Kyo!

Leave your reviews!

Love love,__

_Eternity_


	18. Chapter 17

**Honoring Vows**

Chapter 17

_Why is everything so fing hard for me?_

_Keep me down to what you think I should be._

_Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?_

_Keep on trying I'm not dying so easily._

From the song "System" by Korn

Kyo beckoned to Hotaru, grinning. "Come on, boy… You've had seven years to train, let's see if it was enough."

"Oh, it was more than enough," Hotaru hissed. He raised his katana, pointing it at Kyo. "Shall we throw fire and such evils, or play a bit?"

"I say we play," Kyo replied. He cleared his mind of all emotions. He felt every guard, the ones that Yuya had worked so hard to lower, rise again. He was once again the killer of a thousand men. He was once again the famed demon.

Kyo launched himself at Hotaru, grinning. The two swords clashed together, making a metallic clang. "You've gotten a new weapon," Kyo murmured, watching as his opponent's sword began to glow.

"Yes, I know. Made by the Mibu elders… before I killed them all," he jeered, pushing on Kyo's blade. Kyo fell back, stumbling a bit. The runes on Hotaru's blade blazed black.

"Do you know what happens when these runes burn black, Kyo?" Hotaru asked, swinging his blade in a fatal blow. Kyo dodged, just barely making it out of the way.

"You know as well as anyone that the Mibu magic does not sit well with me," Kyo called, his smile growing. "You've gotten better."

"When these runes glow black, you die," was Hotaru's simple explanation. He seemed to pause for a moment, watching as a butterfly fluttered past him. Blinking, he looked back at Kyo. "What was I saying?"

Kyo laughed, lunging at Hotaru. _The boy hasn't changed._ _He used to pause in the middle of a battle, just so he could watch a caterpillar inch up a tree_.

Kyo switched his katana from his right hand to his left. As he ran at Hotaru, he dropped to his knees, avoiding a swipe of Hotaru's sword, and shoved his blade toward Hotaru's stomach.

Hotaru rolled awkwardly to the right, Kyo's blade grazing his side. Hotaru got to his feet, wincing in pain. "Is that all?" he managed past snarling lips. "You used to be able to kill a man with one blow, Kyo! What has _she_ done to you?"

"You're still blaming Yuya, aren't you?" Kyo asked, unable to wipe the smirk from his face. "You're blaming Yuya for me changing. I haven't changed, Hotaru. I have dropped my guard, that's all. I've let someone in. You're the one that has changed."

Hotaru's eyes widened. "No," he whispered, stepping backward.

"Yes," Kyo said harshly. "You have changed. I don't know what the hell the Mibu have done to you, Hotaru. But I remember how you used to be.

"Maybe it's my fault," Kyo continued, following Hotaru as he stumbled toward the Sea of Trees. "Maybe because I was so distant when I was teaching you and Akira… maybe because I gave off the vibe, I don't know."

"You lie," Hotaru yelled, the sudden outburst making everyone start. "You lie!"

From their safe haven on the porch, Yuya looked over at Kyoshiro and Sakuya. "He's a bit mentally unstable, isn't he?"

Sakuya nodded sympathetically. "He's never been…in his right mind. He's more than a bit eccentric."

Yuya turned her gaze back to Kyo and Hotaru, biting her lower lip. _Please, whatever God is listening, protect him…_

**_… _**

****

_What the hell is going on here? _Benitora thought to himself, pulling his horse to a stop. Aloud, he said, "Yukimura, are you sure this is Lady Sakuya's home?"

"Yes, why?" Yukimura asked with a raised eyebrow. He rode on Sasuke's horse, sitting behind the young man for support with his injuries.

"Because the last time I checked, Kyo was back at the rive with Yuya, and Hotaru… well, to hell with where he was. I wouldn't have expected them all to be here."

"What are you talking about?" Yukimura asked, leaning around Sasuke's shoulder. He then saw what Benitora did: Kyo, battling with Hotaru.

"Should we help him?" Benitora asked, already reaching for his Muramasa.

Yukimura seemed to think on that a bit. He bit on his bottom lip with a canine tooth, looking thoughtfully at Sasuke. "Kyo wouldn't like that very much, would he?"

Sasuke, looking over his shoulder, shook his head.

Yukimura grinned suddenly, looking over at Benitora. "Why don't you help me off of this horse so I can go watch the fight from the front row?"

**_…_**

****

Kyo could tell that Hotaru was tiring. His actions became sloppy and half-hearted.

"Come on, Hotaru, I know you can do better than that," Kyo teased. "After seven years, you _should_ be able to do better than that."

Hotaru simply grinned, shaking his head. His left arm stole away behind his back as he circled Kyo, looking for weaknesses. "Why do you wait for me to make the first move, Kyo?" Hotaru challenged. "Come on, then! Come and get me!"

Kyo dove at Hotaru.

Yuya saw it a moment too late_. A dagger._ Hotaru had a dagger behind his back. "Kyo!" she screamed, trying, against all hope, to halt time and make Kyo stop in mid motion. Yuya found herself sprinting off of the porch and running for the two, Sakuya screaming from the veranda for her to come back.

Kyo drove his sword toward Hotaru's chest. Hotaru sprung to the side, his katana swiping Kyo's stomach. He brought his dagger from behind his back, grinning wildly.

Yuya managed to get there at that moment. She threw her full weight into Hotaru's side, knocking him to the ground. The dagger just barely grazed over Kyo's back and Yuya's shoulder.

Hotaru hit the ground, cursing. Yuya felt a rage like nothing she had ever felt rise within her. In a fluent motion, she pulled her revolver from her obi.

Hotaru stared up at her in shock, as if seeing her in a new light. "You-"

"I am the last thing you will ever see," she snarled, pulling the trigger.

**_…_**

****

_Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, please be all right, _Yuya thought, pacing the living area's floor. Yukimura, Benitora, and Sasuke sat patiently, waiting for their hostess to return from tending Kyo.

Kyoshiro entered, carrying a small, porcelain sake set. He smiled slightly at Yuya. "He'll be fine, Yuya. Sakuya's a wonderful healer." He handed her one of the cups of sake, which she took gratefully.

They all sat on the pale cushions, waiting for Sakuya to return.

The daylight was fading before she returned, wiping blood from her hands on a cloth. She looked very pale and shaky. "He's going to be fine," she said, voice weary. "I had to give him stitches and some healing salve." She declined the sake Kyoshiro offered her. "I need rest, not wine." With that, she wandered away into one of the back rooms.

"Yukimura, Sasuke, Benitora, Yuya," Kyoshiro murmured, "I'll show you to your rooms. Sakuya must be tired if she's forgotten you all are here," he apologized with a half-smile.

"It's fine," Yukimura dismissed with a wave of his long, pale hand. "She was busy saving a life that means a lot to all of us." He smiled at Yuya warmly, kissing her hand. "Get some rest, Lady Yuya. You look as if you need it." With that, he followed the others to the back rooms.

Even though she had promised to get rest, Yuya found herself in Kyo's room, watching him sleep. Even though he seemed all right, she wouldn't feel at ease until he told her that himself.

As if on cue, Kyo's eyes opened sleepily. "Yuya?" His voice was groggy from all of Sakuya's painkillers and medicines.

"I'm here," she murmured, scooting closer to him.

"…You saved my life."

Yuya felt her throat tighten. "Yes," she mumbled.

"…You also killed my one thousand, five hundred, sixty-seventh man," he muttered.

"Are you angry?" she asked, feeling worried concern slip over her features. _All of my hard work… all of my efforts to make him gentler… were they for nothing?_

There was a long pause before Kyo answer, voice laced with sleepy humor, "It'll be a touchy subject for a while."

Yuya laughed softly, feeling the worry slip away.

"Yuya… could you lie with me?" He asked. By the tone in his voice, Yuya could tell he was ready to slip back into a deep sleep.

Yuya could hardly contain her smile. She lied down beside Kyo, careful to avoid his injury.

_Author's Note: _

Awwww…

This is not, I repeat, **_NOT_ the last chapter**… I still have an epilogue to post. Please leave reviews and comments.

Love love,__

_Eternity _


	19. Chapter 18

Honoring Vows

**Epilogue **

_I am aglow with the taste_

_Of the demons driven out_

_And happily replaced_

_With the presence of real love-_

_The only one who saves._

From the song "I Wanna Dance With You" by Live

**_…A week later…_**

The sun was beginning to rise. Yuya felt the first rays of dawn touch her cheek and couldn't help but smile. Today was going to be a beautiful day.

She felt Kyo stir beside her; she could hear his heartbeat picking up pace. Yuya lifted her head from his chest, turning to watch as his eyelids fluttered. They opened, slowly, and sleepy crimson orbs stared at her with something close to contentedness.

"Good morning," she greeted him with a sunny smile.

" 'Morning," was his groggy reply. He took in a deep breath, before stretching his arms out. He then winced slightly, one hand going to his stomach. "Damn."

"Does it hurt?" She asked, sitting up. The bandaging around the cut was clean; not a single smidgen of blood was on it.

"It's just a bit tender," was his reply. He sat up slowly, glancing out of the window. "What do you say we leave here? This afternoon… I can't stand being in the same house with Kyoshiro _and_ Sakuya."

"Where will we go?" Yuya asked.

Kyo was silent before sending her a cocky grin. "Why don't we live near the water?"

Yuya smiled at that. "We? You want _me_ living with you?" She laughed, getting to her feet and straightening her kimono. "Aren't you worried about me nagging you?"

Slowly getting to his own feet, Kyo gave her his holier-than-thou smile. "No man can do without his servant," he said, using his old nickname for her. "Who else would bring me my sake?"

Yuya laughed, shaking her head. She slid open the door and exclaimed, "Oh, Yukimura! I'm sorry; I hardly even realized you were here! What with being so worried over Kyo-"

Kyo watched her standing in the doorway, exchanging pleasantries with Yukimura. She was carefree; hardly the rebellious, nervous wreck he remembered her being when they first met.

He watched the way her lips moved, how she smiled as she spoke, and realized that he truly was in love. He had given up his bloodlust, his enjoyment of the battlefield, for love.

And he didn't regret it.

**_…_**

****

It was odd, the sudden flurries that began to fall from the sky. Sakuya looked out of the sliding door at the gently falling snow. "It's a gift from the faeries," she murmured, turning her gaze to Kyoshiro. "It's just like it was then… seven years ago."

Kyoshiro looked out the door, but he wasn't eyeing the snow.

Benitora had already gone back to his palace. Kyo and Yuya would be leaving that afternoon. Sasuke and Yukimura would be staying with Sakuya. _With Sakuya and me, _Kyoshiro amended mentally.

Yuya and Kyo were on the porch, talking in undertones. Yuya had laughed, leaning over the railing. She stuck her tongue out, catching one of the flakes on her tongue. She laughed, turning her big, blue-green eyes on Kyo. Kyo smiled at her, but the smile wasn't one Kyoshiro had seen before. It was gentle, _loving_.

Kyo took Yuya in his arms, laying a kiss on her lips.

Kyoshiro turned away from the sight. "I'm glad she's finally happy," he said, and he meant it.

****

**_…A month later…_**

****

Kyo took his hands away from Yuya's eyes. "Look," he murmured, grinning.

"Oh my," she whispered in disbelief. Yuya gazed up at a large, traditional-Japanese home. The feel of the warm, rocky shore under her feet and the sound of the surf almost made tears come to her eyes. _Our home near the water, _she thought.

Laughing, she ran from one room to the next, leaving Kyo to close all of the doors she slid open. She paused when she found herself in a small room, a wooden baby rocker in the middle. Hand carved animal toys littered the tiny desk in the far corner. There were mats of pale green and tapestries depicting forest scenes lines the walls.

"Kyo," she whispered, looking from the cradle to Kyo, who stood in the doorway. "Kyo, we don't have a baby."

Kyo's smile turned devilish. "Not _yet_, we don't." He walked up to her, pulling her close. "I wouldn't mind working on that, though."

_Author's Note: _

And thus, the story comes to a final close. It was a fun run, and you reviewers made it all worthwhile! I enjoyed it, and I hoped you all did, as well! Thank you for coming along for the ride, folks…

As for my two-week-long vacation, it was a lot of fun. I was away from any real strenuous work (unless you count watching my carb intake and sun tanning work, ;) ) and now I come back…only to be faced with school starting up again! AHHH!

Anyway, enough of my blabbering! Review!

Love love,

Eternity


	20. Upon SPECIAL Request Chapter 19

UPON SPECIAL REQUEST...

I added yet **ANOTHER** final chapter. Haha. How strange. **An** **epilogue for the epilogue**! Anyway, read and review (_if you wish, it won't hurt my feelings if you don't_).

**Honoring Vows...**

**An Epilogue for an Epilogue...**

How long had it been? Countless minutes, ceaseless seconds? _Maybe pointless days, for all I know_, Kyo thought numbly, closing his tired eyes. _When will he arrive?_

With a final glance at the house he and Yuya had occupied since 1616, Kyo walked over the rocky shore in his grass sandals. He stared at the sea water laping against the rocks, feeling his heartbeat slow into a rythme with the water.

_Not too long now_, he thought titling his face up toward the salty sea air. _Not too long, at all..._

The footfalls of horses alerted Kyo that the time had finally come. He turned to see a smiling Yukimura, a jug of sake in hand, perched atop a white mare. Yukimura swung dangerously from side to side, singing off-key, "Kyo!!! Kyo, Kyo, Ky-oooooo! I brought some sake for the occasion! Where's the misses?"

"It also seems that you have gotten into the sake yourself," Kyo murmured with a faint grin.

Yukimura chuckled good-naturedly. "Ah, well. You know me! I must sample it, make sure it's good enough for this fine day!"

Sasuke, from atop his brown stallion, rolled his amber eyes. His half-smile let Kyo know that Yukimura had gone through more than simple 'sampling' of the sake.

"Come up to the house," Kyo offered, red eyes turning back to his home of a year. "Yuya would love to see you two."

Yukimura smiled warmly at the still radiant Yuya, whose cheeks were flushed and whose eyes glowed. "Lady Yuya, you are still as lovely as ever." He pulled her into a hug, feeling a small pang of longing. How he would have longed to have been like this: happy, living in a quaint home with the one he loved...

A startling cry snapped Yukimura from his thoughts. Yuya jumped, eyes alarmed, before she seemed to relax. "Oh, just a moment. I'll be right back," she said with an apologetic smile before sauntering into a joining room.

Yukimura looked over at Kyo, who was watching his wife with a look of contentment.

"Was that who I think it was?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Kyo gave a slight nod. "The 'special occasion' you all wanted to see."

Even through Kyo's blunt and calm tone, his look of pride and happiness was evident in his eyes. Yukimura smiled at his old friend. He looked away only when Yuya bustled into the room, holding a bundle of blue blankets.

Yukimura stared down into the youthfully round, plump face of Kyo and Yuya's first child. It had Yuya's calm disposition and blue-green eyes and Kyo's fiery red hair. Yukimura smiled, tickling his cheek with a dainty, almost feminine finger. "Why hello there," he cooed. "What is your name?"

Yuya, beaming with maternal pride, glanced over at Kyo. Her face glowed as she said softly, "We named him Saizo, after a brave soldier who was lost to us during the battle for the throne of Edo."

Yukimura looked up at Yuya, and then Kyo, in amazement. They had named their first-born son, their heir, after Saizo? _My Saizo?_

Yukimura felt tears welling in his eyes as he stared down at the baby. He cupped the child's face in his hand, whispering, "Saizo... may you grow up as strong as the first who graced the name."

_Author's Note:_

I know, that was probably: A) not what you expected, and, B) not what you wanted. I am so if you didn't like it, but I have been on a Yukimura kick recently. Lol. And I love Saizo. And I thought it'd be a sweet, cute little ending.

I hope you all liked!

Review, please?

Love love,

Eternity


End file.
